


The Different Lives of Bella

by TwilightQueenMZ



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bella Swan, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bisexual Bella Swan, Different lives, F/F, Human Bella Swan, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Multiple Pairings, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Human Bella Swan, Out of Character Bella Swan, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Romance, twilight characters watch Bella, very little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightQueenMZ/pseuds/TwilightQueenMZ
Summary: The Cullen family watch different Bella's and their lives. Curious and confused on why each Bella they see is so different from theirs... And why does she like women?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. Odd Bella

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> (A/N) Now, I had the first six chapters of this over on fanfiction for the past year, but they were the rough draft and not edited at all. Now though, after editing everything and writing chapter seven, I figured I might as well post It here as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

**XxXxXxX**   
**Twilight AU**   
**XxXxXxX**

Sulking, Edward sat on his piano bench, mournfully thinking of Bella. Something that was starting to seriously annoy Alice since he had no reason to act like this as Bella was still alive.

The rest of the Cullens, similar to Edward but to a far lesser degree, all quiet as they lazed about the living room. Trying to distract themselves from thinking of Bella, the girl they left behind.

*SCREEECH* A loud, piercing noise sounded throughout the living room, causing all the vampires to stop what they were doing and jump into a crouch, growling at the unknown threat.

Then all fell silent.

"Edward, can you hear anything?" Carlisle questioned calmly. However, that didn't stop him from taking a step in front of Esme. An instinctive reaction to protect her from whatever threat was out there.

"Nothing." Edward frowned, staring out the front door, growing a little frustrated at the silence.

"That's because you can't." A voice spoke from above them.

Snapping their heads up, the Cullens saw a strange, floating, sparkling silver ball of light.

The Cullens said nothing, staying crouched, ready to attack if need be.

" _Well, your no fun_ _."_ A distinct female voice sounded from the light. " _And here I was going to tell you about Bella..._ " The voice trailed off.

"What about Bella!" Edward demanded, growling.

" _Glad you asked, but as I don't want to spend all my time with you... People. Just read this letter. See you._ " With that, there was a flash, the ball of light gone. A letter on the floor in front of them

Cautiously, Carlise picked up the letter and began to read it aloud.

**_"Hey Cullen's, so here's what's going to happen. I'm bored, very bored, and have decided you are going to be my entertainment! Isn't that just great... I know your no doubt crying tears of joy. But focus, there's a lot to go over._ **   
**_First, Your house has been transported to a dimensional gap, you can't leave till I say so, and well, we do have eternity. :)_ **   
**_Second, you now get the opportunity to watch the future of different Bella's, and eventually, your Bella from back in forks._ **   
**_Finally, I shall be in contact with you now and then, maybe even answer a few questions if asked. Can't wait for your reactions!_ **

**_Signed,_ **   
**_\- Tori_ **

"Does she seriously expect us to believe this?" Rosalie scoffed, moving to the door before flinging it open.

Not a single one of them was prepared for what they saw.

When someone says space, almost everyone would assume it would be black or white, bleak, and probably dull - a place to store things. This place wasn't. All around them were posters of Bella posing, Bella modeling in a bathing suit, Bella in what looked to be a zombie apocalypse, Bella kissing some woman, Bella winking at a camera... No matter where the Cullens looked, all they could see were posters of Bella. The floor, wall, ceiling...

Rosalie slammed the door shut, more than a little shocked, as was everyone else in the house.

"I guess obsession is putting it lightly," Alice mumbled softly, which didn't matter much when one had a vampire's hearing.

**XxXxXxX**

It took them a while and a lot of arguing, but they finally agreed to watch one of Bella's futures. Which Frankly, really was all that they could do, being trapped in an unknown place with no way out, no wifi, and no privacy... Well, it kind of limited the options on what a vampire could do.

"So what, we just hit play?" Alice asked no one in particular, looking at the remote that had appeared on their table once they came to a decision. It looked like an exact replica of the one that went to their tv.

"I would assume so," Carlisle replied, nodding his head slightly.

While this was going on, Edward was doing what he did best. Brood and grumble, this time on how he couldn't see Bella. A fact that to the rest of the Cullen coven made zero sense as he was the one to leave Bella and asked(ordered) the rest of them to as well, leaving without so much as a goodbye.

Shrugging, Alice clicked the play button. The screen flashing before the air around the table shimmered, seven giant thermostats solidifying on the table, a note in the middle of them. Jasper, after a look from his Alice, picking it up and beginning to read the message.

**_Don't you all worry. I didn't forget you, vampires. On the table now should be some thermos that holds animal blood. They refill by themselves, so drink up!_ **

**_Signed_ **   
**_\- Tori_ **

All the Cullen's, even Edward, looked at the seven bottles.

"Is that even possible?" Esme asked, hopefully. The ability to just drink from a bottle to get the blood needed seeming too good to be true. Especially if the thermostat bottles refilled, eliminated the need for hunting, something they couldn't do while trapped in the space.

Picking one up, Esme took a sip and then immediately drained the bottle of blood. The weight of the thermos increasing within seconds as it refilled itself.

"Unbelievable," Carlisle murmured, fascinated, listening to the sound of liquid splashing around as the thermostat bottle refilled itself. Grabbing one from the table, he tried to open the top. But unfortunately, no matter what he tried, he couldn't get it open.

Sighing, Alice sat down, her own bottle in hand. "Enough about that. I want to see Bella!"

As soon as the word Bella left her mouth, the room lights started to dim, and the tv grew larger. The words, starting now in white appearing on the screen.

Confused and a little shocked, the Cullens sat down, keeping their eyes locked on the screen.

**Odd** **Bella - 10 years in the future.**

"What does it mean by ten years..." Edward hissed worriedly. He did not want to see Bella married with kids to someone that wasn't him. It didn't matter if he was the one that told her to do it.

"Please shut up, Edward, and let us watch." Esme surprisingly speaking before anyone else could, however, given the fact that she considered Bella her daughter and had grown to love the girl as her own. It was understandable.

**A woman appeared on screen, her face hidden by her brown locks of hair as her head resting on a table.**

_Bella!_ Alice grinned, Not even bothering to hide her thoughts from Edward.

**A bottle of alcohol in one hand while the other stayed hidden from view. Patron's in the background could be seen around the bar shouting at a tv, all enjoying themselves.**

**There was a crashing sound, then the camera turned, showing a new area of the bar. A large raised boxing ring situated in the center of the room, chairs and screaming men and women cheering as another person was thrown out of the ring.**

"What is she doing there?" A horrified Edward gasped. Shocked that his love was sleeping at a place like that. "Does Charlie know where she is?"

The rest of the Cullen's ignored him, focusing on the tv.

**The screen changed, now focusing on Bella's outfit. Showing she was dressed in a white tank top, black leather jeans, and short, high-heeled boots.**

**"Hey Swan, you going to pay your tab tonight or get in the ring?" A barman shouted from behind the counter, a chuckle shortly following as the patrons began placing bets around him.**

"...That's... Bella?" Rosalie asked, surprised, saying everyone's thought aloud.

**Lifting** **her head, Bella glanced at the bartender, predatory eyes sweeping across the room** **. Before,** **a** **raspy yet husky voice echoed from her as she spoke. "The ring."**

"What the hell happened to Bella bear?" Emmett questioned, feeling confused, the Bella on screen not looking or sounding anything like the one they left in Forks.

**"Alright, then." He nodded, smirking at Bella. "BOYS! Swan's going next."**

**Cheers erupted from all around the bar, everyone looking at each other in anticipation.**

"It looks as if Bella frequents that bar place quite often," Carlisle said thoughtfully, causing Edward's frown, which had continuously been getting worse as they watched, to transform into a half glare half frown. A somewhat twisted expression that went unnoticed by the other Cullens as they watched the tv.

**Bella's face stayed blank as she stepped into the ring. Though if one looked closely, they could see the tiniest glint of excitement shining in her eyes. "So, who's it going to be?"**

_Why does she look so feral?_ Rosalie thought, confused. _She looks better this way too._

Edward glares at Rosalie, disliking her thoughts. _My Bella is perfect. She's not like... This._

**"I will." A bulky yet tall man smirked,** **his tall stature making him have to look down at Bella to see her.**

**Shrugging uncaringly, Bella nodded at the bartender** **, "Sure, why not."**

**A minute later, all bets were placed, and both Bella and the burly man were preparing to fight. Though if either of them had bothered to look at the audience, they would have seen that almost every bet was in Bella's favor.**

**"FIGHT!" A referee shouted, causing the two fighters to move closer** **a few steps, then stop.** **For a moment, Bella and the man stared at each other, silent. Then the man moved, swinging fast, at least to normal humans, slamming a fist into Bella's jaw.** **Turning** **her head, Bella backed up half a step, no mark or expression of pain able to be found on her face. The man who'd thrown the punch, on the other hand, his face was full of disbelief, his other hand gripping around the one that had just hit Bella—feeling as if he'd slammed it into a concrete wall.**

**Looking bored now, Bella grabbed the man by his arm, taking advantage of the pause, then started punching him. Chest, face, stomach, no matter where he attempted to block, Bella broke through. After a minute, leaving no time for her opponent to think, let alone fight back. She grabbed** **the man underneath his arms from behind his back, then in a shocking display of strength. Bella flipped him over her head and down onto the floor below, outside of the ring.**

**"OUT!" The referee shouted though hardly anyone was surprised. People already at the down man's side, cleaning up his bloody face and bruised body** **.**

**"Time to move." Bella sighed, giving a n** **od of her head to the owner as she grabbed a water bottle and walked out. Slinging a leg over her motorcycle. "Maybe I should visit Charlie..."**

For a little while, no one said anything, speechless at the brutality of the girl on screen. Bella had beat the man to a pulp, with not a bit of regret on her face. Not only that, she left right after, not a care in the world.

"She's changed," Alice said, sadly completely forgetting for a minute that this wasn't 'their' Bella.

Jasper nodded but kept his eyes on the screen. Unable to help but feel as if something was off about the fight. The pain the man felt when he fought with Bella... It wasn't natural.

_**Time skip - 2 days later** _

**"Hey, Charlie." Bella greeted as she opened the door** **to her dad's house, stepping inside.**

**"Bella?" Charlie whispered, shocked, shooting up from the sofa. Almost spilling the cup of coffee in his hand. Not that anyone would blame him, Bella hadn't been back in forks for the past** **seven years.**

" **Yeah, how are you and Sue?" Bella asked curiously. Her father and the Clearwater woman had married almost nine years ago. So she'd been there for the wedding. Though she never did see Sue's daughter Leah, the girl always somehow avoiding Bella like the plague. Seth, on the other hand, she got along fine with** **, having** **beaten him quite often when playing video games.**

**"We're doing great," Charlie replied in his usual gruff voice as the shock wore off. Looking happy while also looking unsure if he should hug Bella or continue to stand there awkwardly. "How have you been, Bella... Are you planning to stay long?"**

**"Hmm... Couple of weeks, maybe. Just thought I would stop by while I was in the area." She hadn't been, really, but there was no reason to tell him she drove two days to get here.**

**"Good, do you have a place to stay?" Charlie asked her** **, looking a little hopeful. Knowing if she did, it would mean Bella would be staying for that much longer.**

**"Yeah, I'm renting an apartment down a couple of blocks from here."** **With that said, they both stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do.**

"Oh God, please let this conversation be over already," Alice moaned, wishing she could be there.

**The camera then switched to another place. Showing Leah Clearwater currently laying in bed, pretending the world didn't exist.**

"I thought this was about Bella? What does Leah have to do with anything?" Rosalie frowned before getting shushed by Alice.

**"Come on, Leah, it's been seven years now. You need to get over it." Seth's voice came from outside her door.**

**"Easy for you to say." Leah snapped out angrily. "You have your imprint, I avoided mine, and she left before I could tell her." It wasn't as if she didn't want to. But honestly, how could Leah tell their now step sibling that she imprinted on** **her** **? Right after the wedding, no less.**

A growl surged from Edward's throat, both him and the others knowing exactly who Leah was talking about.

"That was unexpected," Rosalie said, a smirk on her face.

"Huh... Do you think it's the same here? Bella being Leah's imprint." Alice asked curiously. None of her visions had ever shown her this.

"No, remember, we're seeing different versions of Bella. Not everything there will be the same here." Carlise explained before glancing at Edward.

**"Have you ever thought of just calling her?" Seth asked sarcastically.**

**Leah ground her teeth in annoyance. Of course, she had, not that she would tell him that. Unfortunately, when she had. Some women had answered in Bella's place, in bed. Saying Bella was sleeping, though there was no mistaking the sound of kissing she heard barely a moment later.**

**No one but her knew the pain she felt at the knowledge of her imprint in bed with someone else. Her heart had shattered, and for a while, she couldn't even shift. It was only thanks to her mom and Emily that she was still here.**

"Bella in bed with another girl. HOT!" Emmett boomed out, getting slapped in the head by Rosalie.

Edward, on the other hand, was frozen, slightly worrying his family at his unblinking gaze on the screen.

**"Well anyway, I came to tell you, Bella's back. She's down at Mom and Charlie's place." Seth said, taking a step back knowingly.**

**Sure enough, the door slammed open, and out came a scrambling Leah, dressed in what could barely be described as clothes - a short shirt that looked more like a bra and booty shorts. All while barefoot, as she was home. Leah having stayed in those clothes because they were comfortable, not expecting to go anywhere and forgetting to change.**

**Before Seth could say anything, she took off, heading for their parents' place. Chuckling, he pictured Leah's face when she realized she was still in her pajamas. "I wonder how Bella will react."**

Alice watched, amused at the things happening on screen. Usually, when she decided to see a show or do anything. She saw all, if not most, of it in her visions. So not knowing how something would end or any spoilers was a delightful feeling for her. One she couldn't ever remember having.

**Saying goodbye to Charlie, Bella was about to leave when she saw a beautiful girl rushing out of a car. She had copper skin, brown eyes, chin-length straight hair, and some slight muscle on her stomach and arms.** ****

**"Leah," Bella said, smiling thinly. Now it wasn't that she didn't like Leah. On the contrary, it was the opposite. Bella liked the other girl too much. That was part of the reason she left. Having a crush on someone who made sure to avoid her had hurt a lot** **, especially after Edward.**

**Leah blushed and shuffled her feet nervously. "Hi, Bella."**

The Cullens all watched with bated breath, completely forgetting about Edward or how he felt about his ex-girlfriend liking someone else. Though if anyone had looked, they would have seen Edward gagged and bound with chains. Strapped to a chair, forced to watch the two women on screen.

**Smirking, Bella looked up and down Leah's body, checking her out. "So... Any particular reason you're still in your pajamas?"**

**Confused, Leah Looked down and froze. Only now realizing why Seth had tried to stop her earlier. "I-I I'm..." She tried explaining but couldn't find the words.**

**"I know why," Seth spoke up, appearing from behind the two girls.**

**Knowing what he was going to say, Leah shook her head quickly, trying to tell him not to.**

**"I'm sorry, Leah, but this can't go on. If you won't, I will. It's better than you moping around all year." Seth frowned, his eyes locking with his sister's fearful gaze, causing Bella to raise a brow and stare at the two of them.**

**"What's going on here?"**

**Seth shrugged casually and almost flippantly replied. "Leah imprinted on you."**

Jasper snorted at the blunt way Seth told Bella such important information.

**Her face unchanged, Bella turned to look at Leah. Watching as the girl's eyes filled with fear, no doubt at the possibility of rejection.** **"When did the imprint happen?"**

**Leah winced at the question. "Almost seven and a half years ago."**

**Bella's mouth dropped, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?" She paused for a moment. "Wait... What type of imprint are we? Friends? Is that why you didn't say anything. Because there wasn't a need to?"**

**Eyes widening, Leah shook her head quickly. "Not at all. I just didn't think you'd like me asking you on a date, especially with our mom marrying Charlie... Making us step-siblings."**

**Seth facepalmed. His sister had less tact than him.**

A few of the Cullens mirrored the younger Clearwater's actions.

"I wonder if we will show up," Esme mumbled, the others not hearing too focused on the screen.

**"Did you not think to call?" Bella asked Leah. Trying to be angry but just couldn't. Knowing now that the woman she liked imprinted on her was just... Astonishing.**

That's not the best thing to say." Alice commented with a wince.

**Leah's face turned cold. "I did. Someone else answered it."**

**It took a few seconds, but Bella realized what had happened. "Shit, I'm sorry, Leah. I can't imagine..."**

**"It's fine," Leah said quietly. "We weren't together or anything."**

**Seth, seeing this, slipped away silently. Knowing it was time for him to go and let the two girls talk.**

"Aww, good going, Seth." Alice cheered.

**"So, what now?" Bella asked, her voice sounding in that sexy raspy voice Leah loved. Not that she'd ever tell anyone that.**

**"C-Could we go on a date?" Leah asked hesitantly, not sure if Bella would say yes or not. Now, normally, she would never do anything this quick, date, or otherwise. But it was her imprint, one she'd been pining over for the past seven years. Bella could suggest Jumping right into sex, and Leah would happily comply.**

**"Why not."**

**_Timeskip - Two months later_ **

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett groaned, annoyed. "I wanted to see what happened."

Alice frowned and nodded in agreement, more annoyed than confused with the time skip.

**It had been the best two months of Leah's life. The time she spent with her imprint was incredible. She felt like slapping her younger self for hesitating. All those years alone, when she could have been with Bella, were lost. However, it was better not to dwell on the past. She had Bella now. That was all that mattered.** ****

**Two months ago, when Leah and Bella had made plans to go on a date. She knew that whatever they did, she would enjoy doing it. Who wouldn't when with their imprint? So the date was a success, after that. Many more followed, and when their parents heard, they weren't surprised. Leah's crush was known to everyone in the pack. That alone meant it wasn't going to stay a secret.**

**Then everything came crashing down.**

**Leah was leaving her apartment, having made plans to meet Bella, when she saw a silver Volvo driving by. Edward Cullen in the driving seat - followed by the rest of the Cullen's in their respective vehicles.**

"Huh, why do I feel like where the bad guys," Emmett mumbled to himself.

**"Why now," Leah whispered aloud. She knew how much Bella had loved and maybe still did love Edward, and perhaps if she and Bella had been dating for years, she would be more confident. But as it was only two months, she was worried Bella would go back to Edward. He was her first love, after all.**

"I wonder why we are only going back now?" Rosalie questioned, surprising everyone at her interest. "What, I may not like Bella, but you have to admit this is interesting."

**Bella watched, amused at Leah's, worrying. She had known the Cullens were returning a while ago. The number of people cleaning their house and renovating it being quite a big giveaway. That wasn't what had her amused, though. No, what had her amused was that her girlfriend (she would be when Bella asked) had forgotten Bella was gay. She wasn't even bi, something she'd discovered these past few years.**

**"Leah, it's fine. I love you, after all, not Edward. That was in the past, and even then. Who knows if what I felt back then was actually love. Looking back now, I feel as if it was a teen infatuation. Truthfully on both sides, not just mine." Those were some of the thoughts Bella had spent months pondering on before coming to that conclusion. Edward being an immortal teen, did nothing for his maturity or lack of it.**

"Ouch." Emmett grinned. 'That had to hurt, isn't that right, Eddy."

Turning to look at Edward, everyone stared.

"When did that happen?" Alice asked, trying and failing to keep the smile off of her face.

Edward was still chained and gagged, but this time, his hair was died an orange color. Along with different animal shapes drawn all over his face in marker.

"We can release him once this is over," Carlisle told the group. Which, while surprising, was reasonable given that Edward would probably just go on a rant or maybe even try and break the tv with everything being shown on screen. No one wanted to see Edward go on another rampage, or worse... Brood darkly to himself about Bella.

**"You love me?" Asked Leah with a foolish-looking grin.**

**Bella rolled her eyes fondly. "Of course I do."**

"That's so sweet." Both Esme and Alice said in unison, smiling.

**"And you don't love Edward." Leah inquired, wanting confirmation.**

**"No, I don't love Edward," Bella replied, amused.**

**"Huh, I'm not sure how to feel about this. All my worries were for nothing." Leah smiled self-deprecatingly. She wasn't just talking about the Cullen's return but also about finding out only years later that Bella liked her back as well.**

**Moving closer, Bella wrapped her arms around Leah. Causing Leah's face to flush at the feeling of Bella's breasts pressing against her back.**

**"No, they were not. If it helps, we could go see the Cullen's tomorrow."**

**"No need, I trust you." Leah smiled, burying her face in Bella's neck. Then the screen went black.**

All the Cullens waited... And waited... And waited. "Is that seriously it?" Carlisle asked incredulity.

The other Cullens were in a similar state. How could it end like this?

A silver light appeared in from of them. "Did you really think there would be more? This is about Bella. You are secondary characters at most. All that happens in the future is their relationship progressing. After they meet you, that is." The voice, Tori, according to her letters, aborted scornfully. "At least Edward knew how to let go. He was happy she moved on, and he did the same... _Eventually."_ Though that last part, she didn't say out loud.

"What now?" Alice asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Although short, watching a different version of Bella was fascinating. That and truthfully, as immortal vampires. They needed something to fill their time. There was only so much someone could repeat before getting bored of it.

Tori said nothing, merely vanishing, the tv screen changing to a different scene, answering Alice's question for her.

Edward, on the other hand, glared at his 'family,' who'd conveniently forgotten to remove his bindings. He knew if his Bella were here, she would help him.

_***** _ _A moment of silence for the deluded thoughts of Edward... Thank you.*_

**XxXxXxX**


	2. Apocolypse Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> (A/N) To the one who asked for an Alice and Bella, here's one... Kind of.

**XxXxXxX**   
**The Walking Dead**   
**XxXxXxX**

**Apocalypse** **Bella - 5** **years in the** **future**

"Oh, this is going to be good," Alice grinning widely. If it was anything like the last chapter, Bella was going to be amazing... And brutal.

The rest of the Cullen's kept their eyes glued to the screen, waiting for it to begin.

**23-year-old Bella swan glared furiously out the window as the last of her group drove away. She'd been having trouble sleeping these past few weeks. So Hershel had given her some sleeping pills to help her rest.** **A decision that may not have been wise but should have been safe enough given that they were on the farm with no zombie in sight, fences enclosed around them.**

**However, as she found out, it** **was the worst decision Bella had ever made.**

**Less than a few minutes ago, She'd woken up to the sound of screaming, gunshots, and the snarls and groans of zombies. Quickly jumping out of bed, she ran to the door but found it locked.**

"Awesome!" Emmett boomed as they got their first look at the zombies. Getting a look of disgust from Rosalie, not even wanting to imagine what the walking corpses smelled like.

**Opening the window, she attempted to catch the attention of some of the people running to the vehicles.**

**"HEY, OVER HERE!" Bella shouted, relieved to see Lori and Carol turn their heads.** **That relief was short-lived when Lori, the bitch. Had looked directly into her eyes, then turned and hopped into a vehicle, ignoring Bella.**

**Carol, on the other hand, was worse. She looked directly at her, smiled slightly, then laid her head against Daryl's back. The both of them following the truck Lori was in and off of the farm.**

"Why would she ignore Bella?" Esme demanded angrily. Thinking of the girl she thought of as a daughter being left behind, not realizing that she and her family had technically done the exact same thing.

"I don't know," Carlisle replied, frowning.

**G** **rinding her teeth, Bella pictured what she would do to Lori and Carol the next time she saw them. She had always known Lori didn't like her. It was apparent, ever since Bella first joined the group back at the quarry in Atlanta. Lori had made trouble for her every step of the way. But, Bella had pushed through it, overcoming all the obstacles Lori threw her way.** **Carol leaving without another glance, however, was something Bella hadn't expected, nor did she understand why Carol would leave her behind. Bella had assumed the two of them had been getting along just fine. This, though, was over the top. Abandoning her to be eaten by zombies of all things...**

**Taking a deep breath, Bella calmed herself. Now was not the time to get angry; she needed to get out of this room and find a weapon before any zombies made it inside.**

**"Come on. There has to be one somewhere around here." Bella mumbled to herself as she searched the room for a key, trying to distract herself from the impending danger the zombie hoard presented outside the house.**

"Isn't that the same outfit Bella was wearing in the last future?" Rosalie scoffed. "She needs to get some variety."

Alice beamed, although Leather skinny jeans, a white tank, with thigh boots wasn't her style. It was nice to see that Bella had become more fashionable. Much better than what she usually wore.

**"Thank God," Bella whispered, finding the key to the room in a drawer by the bed.** **Opening the door, she quickly yet quietly headed for the stairs then stopped midway. The sound of gunshots, which had quieted down once her group had left, starting to go off again. Only now, the sound was growing louder. Looking out the stair window, Bella searched past the crowds of zombies, hoping to find some of her group** **coming back for her.**

**Instead, what she saw made her** **blood freeze as a group of over a dozen men leaping out of cars, firing up the place, shooting and killing zombies as they moved.**

**"Shit," Bella whispered, her back soaked with sweat, more than a little terrified. Unlike the other women in her group. She knew what could and most likely would happen to a woman alone in the apocalypse.**

Rosalie's hands tightened at those words, growing a little worried. _That better not happen, especially while we are watching._

Even Edward, who once again was attempting to escape his bindings, stopped—settling down to watch Bella try and escape from the farmhouse.

**Spinning around, she searched the ceiling for an attic. Hopefully, if she had any luck, they would overlook it, and she could hide there.**

**"Yes." Bella breathed out, relieved, stretching out her arms. Then standing up on her toes, she grabbed the handle to the hatch for the attic. Pulling it down as quickly as she could, Bella climbed up the stairs to the top.** **The sound of the** **door banging open downstairs giving her energy she didn't know she had.**

**Pulling the stairs back up, Bella closed the hatch** **before q** **uietly walking over to the other end of the attic. However, just as she was about to look for a place to hide, Bella froze, staring at the shadow of a human shape barely a few feet away from her. Both worried that she was trapped in the attic with a zombie, as well as worried if it was a zombie, that it would alert the men below.**

**Bella, not even for a moment, considering the shadow she was seeing wasn't a zombie. After all, for all she knew, Hershel may have filled the attic with zombies. He did with the barn, so if he did with the attic, well,** **it wouldn't be that much of a surprise.**

"Please don't be a zombie. Please don't be a zombie." Alice chanted, worried.

**"Bella?" A voice sounded from what Bella had thought to be a zombie on the floor** **, almost causing her to jump.**

**"Wha... Who are you?" Bella asked quietly, her body not nearly as tense as it was before. Something about the voice seeming strangely familiar.**

**"It's me, Alice. I swear I was just taking a quick nap," Alice explained, trying to defend herself for some odd reason.**

"Yes!" Alice blurted out, delighted to see herself on the screen.

**"Alice? What are y... Nevermind look, that doesn't matter. What matters is that our group is gone, and there are a group of men searching the house as we speak." Bella rushed out after getting over her shock at seeing Alice. She'd assumed the other girl would have been with her family. They seemed to be a tight bunch, never letting anyone get too close.** **Then again,** **Alice was one of the few in her family that even spoke to the rest of the group.**

M **outh clicking shut for a few moments, Alice looked at Bella before finally asking. "My family?"** ****

**"I don't know," Bella admitted. "I woke up as the last car was leaving. They might have made it away safely.** **"**

**"That's fine then," Alice** **replied** **in an uncaring tone.**

Jasper frowned at on-screen Alice's words. _What does she mean by that's fine, and why would I leave her alone?_

**"What do you mean that's fine, then?" Bella demanded, her eyes narrowed in frustration. It had always been like this, every time she spoke with Alice. It was as if Alice knew something everyone else didn't.**

**Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment, then she smirked once they cleared. "This is going to be interesting." She mumbled softly.**

**Bella, not catching the words, sat down next to Alice. Hungry, tired, and impatient to leave the farmhouse. Something neither of them could do...yet.**

"Hey Alice, do you think..." Jasper started.

"I believe so," Alice answered thoughtfully. "It will be interesting to see how the other me uses her gift."

**For the next hour, both Bella and Alice stayed silent, listening to the sound of the people below them, waiting for them to leave.**

**"Think they're gone?" Alice whispered to Bella quietly.**

**Bella hesitated for a moment. "...I believe so. Let's wait a little bit longer."**

**Not a moment later, the sound of multiple engines roared to life outside.** **Listening, th** **e two women waited as the sound of engines grew fainter every second until finally becoming silent.**

**"It should be safe now," Bella said, more for the sake of saying something than anything else.**

**"Bella... I-I." Alice hesitated. "I-I need to tell you something."**

**Bella's eyes narrowed. she didn't like the sound of that. "Yes."**

**A tearful and broken smile appeared over Alice's face. "I've been bitten. It happened last night... I've been up here ever since." She explained, lifting up her shirt to show shallow teeth marks in the flesh.**

"No." Alice groaned. "My first appearance and I'm about to die."

"Wait... Your human Alice?" Emmett asked, confused. Evidently, only realizing that for the first time since Alice had first appeared.

"Yes, you idiot." Rosalie hissed, rolling her eyes fondly.

**"Why not tell the group, and does your family know?" Bella asked, taking a step back from Alice. Paranoia was what kept you safe nowadays.**

**Alice laughed darkly. "Heh, the group? That's a death sentence waiting to happen. Better to die alone, on my terms. Then to be judged on how or when to die." She shrugged. "As for my family, we'll they wouldn't care. As far as they're concerned, I'm no longer apart of it."**

"What, why wouldn't we care?" Esme's eyes widened, shocked.

**"Why are you no longer apart of your family? Aren't you married? Not only that. You all looked to be close. What happened?" Bella inquired, sitting down across from Alice, her curiosity getting the better of her.**

**"Because of my husband's bimbo of an ex-girlfriend." Alice sneered, the memory obviously not a good one.**

**"Ex-girlfriend?"**

**"Four years ago, something changed in me. I won't mention what it was, not yet, at least. Maybe when we trust each other more." Alice said, twirling her short pixie hair with her fingers.**

**Nodding in agreement, Bella motioned for Alice to continue.**

**"Long story short, I was sent to an asylum, where my husband and family told me they would wait for my return." Alice shook her head. "And I trusted them. The next thing I knew, four years had passed, and I was let out. I tried to call my family, but none had answered, and they all had stopped visiting the previous year. So thinking they were busy, I took a bus home."**

None of the Cullen's spoke, all feeling as if something disastrous was about to occur.

**Alice paused, taking a moment to breathe. "When I arrived, it looked as if nothing had changed... Until I went inside."**

**A feeling of dread welled up in Bella at Alice's words. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.**

**"When I went up the stairs into mine and my husband's bedroom. I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear the sounds coming from it." Alice closed her eyes. "As you've no doubt guessed by now. Jasper, my husband, was with a woman in our bed, not just any woman, though. It was his ex-girlfriend."**

**Wincing, Bella moved closer and grabbed Alice's hand. Offering what little comfort she could.**

**Alice smiled at the gesture. "Unfortunately, that wasn't the end. The family that adopted me, the Cullen's. Well, they liked Jasper's new wife."**

**Bella's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding."**

**Eyes darkening, Alice shook her head. "No, I'm not. Apparently, Jasper met his ex, Maria, while I was... Otherwise occupied. They got talking, and he invited her to Thanksgiving with the family. It went on from there. He even signed divorce papers, all ready for me to sign when I was let out."**

**"So why were you with them then?" Bella asked. If that had happened to her, she would have left, apocalypse, or not.**

**"Oh, I didn't plan on staying with them. But the apocalypse and a few other things made me change my mind."**

**Bella raised a brow but didn't ask. It was none of her business. What Alice wanted to share was up to her.**

Alice's thoughts were raging, as the other Alice told of her experiences. _Could that happen to me? I know that Jasper sometimes thinks of his time back south. Does he miss her? Sure it may not have been willing at first, but the time he spent with Maria, I know he enjoyed it. If I disappeared for a few years, would he move on?_ With each passing thought, she grew angrier and angrier.

If Jasper's empathy gift was working, he would know how pissed Alice was becoming. But as he didn't, he had no idea and continued to watch the women talk on screen. Not knowing the strain this would put on his marriage in the future.

**"So, you're not married?" Bella asked, probably a little more curious than she should be.**

**"Nope." Alice laughed, her eyes twinkled amused, almost as if she expected the question.**

**Bella nodded thoughtfully, then sighed. "Alright, enough of this. We need to go downstairs and see if that other group left anything behind."**

"Did she forget Alice is bitten?" Carlisle wondered aloud.

"Shhh!' Both Alice and surprisingly Rosalie shushed the man.

**"Eh, why not." Alice shrugged. She might as well help Bella out. Plus, it wasn't as if she was going to be doing anything** **for long anyway.**

**Glancing at Alice, Bella's lips quirked up, amused. She knew what Alice was thinking and knew it wouldn't end the way Alice thought it would. Not if Bella had anything to say about it.**

Carlslise frowned. _What could Bella do to help Alice? According to the information so far, when bitten, you turn. There are no exceptions. So what will Bella do?_

**Heading down from the attic, Bella, and Alice quickly but quietly scavenged for any useful supplies. Unfortunately, the group that had come through here had taken almost everything useful. All that was left were a few fruits, some candy bars, and a couple of water bottles.**

**"Okay, we can work with this," Bella mumbled to herself, filling up her messenger bag with the food and water and leaving only a single bottle out for use.**

**Opening the bottle, she poured some of the water into a cup. Setting it down, she grabbed a kitchen knife, Bella, then made a small invasion on her pinky, letting a few drops of blood spill into the cup. Stirring it, she made sure it vanished, leaving no traces behind.**

**"Here, Alice," Bella** **turned** **around,** **holding out the cup of water.**

**"Are you sure I should be drinking this? I probably only have a few hours left. You should save it for yourself." Alice protested weakly, taking the water. Her eyes never leaving the cup.**

**"I'm sure." Bella nodded.** _**Plus, this gives me a chance to see if my theory's right.** _

"So I'm a guinea pig?" Alice questioned the screen. Not sure if she should feel offended or amused.

**Alice nodded thankfully and downed the water. She hadn't grabbed any food or drink when she had gone to the attic. She would have felt guilty otherwise - a soon-to-be-dead person taking resources better used for the living.**

**"What now? Are you going to lock me up? Take me out back and put a bullet through my skull?" Alice demanded shakily.**

**Before Bella could say anything, Alice gasped. Her eyes glazed over. "H-How?" She whispered, stuttering slightly.**

**"How what?" Bella asked.** _**What is up with her eyes glazing over? Did the blood not work? I had assumed it would, at the very least, slow the infection down.** _

**"How did you cure me? I saw it. I saw myself as a zombie. Yet somehow, you changed my vision. I no longer change, in fact..." Alice trailed off, looking farther and farther into her future. "...I never change?"** ****

**_I don't believe this. I know my visions. Even when making stupid decisions and being bitten, I still don't change. That and Bella's... There?_ ** __ **Alice's thoughts paused, going over her visions again. Through all her visions, Bella was either by her side or in the area. It looked as if they traveled together... Alice blushed as she saw a vision of her and Bella in bed together** _**.** _ **** _**I knew that I found her attractive, but I didn't realize that would happen or that it was reciprocated.** _

Jasper growled as the image of his naked wife flashed on the screen, not liking the thought of her being with someone else or the fact it was being shown on screen. Alice, on the other hand, had never been so thankful she was a vampire and that none of their gifts were working. She would rather not let Jasper know how embarrassed yet curious she was, having never thought of Bella that way, at least before now.

Emmett was amused by it all, as was Rosalie, though she didn't let it show on her face.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward had different reactions.

Carlisle and Esme frowned but didn't say anything.

Edward's reaction was the most surprising, or more like lack of one. He stilled and watched the screen, his face blank, no muffled screaming, shaking, or anything.

**A smile grew on Bella's face.** **"You saw it? Interesting."**

**"Don't pretend, Bella. You have a gift, healing by the looks of it." Alice rolled her eyes.**

**"While you have visions?" Bella raised a brow.**

**Alice shrugged. "I can see the future, of course, as the future is always changing, my visions are not the most accurate."**

**Bella stayed silent for the next couple of minutes, thinking over Alice's words. Before coming to a decision. "I'm a shield."**

**"That makes more sense." Alice nodded.** _**That also explains why I can't see her future. Only by looking at my own can I get a glimpse at hers.** _

**"As for being a healer, no. I'm a physical shield. It's something I, unfortunately, don't yet know how to control. But I did learn that I somehow, subconsciously, block the infection inside my body. So I gave you some of my blood to see if it could kill the infection inside you."**

"That's incredible," Carlisle whispered. Already analyzing the possibilities, one could do with Bella's blood.

**Alice wanted to ask how she discovered it, but the look in Bella's eyes stopped her. So she changed the subject. "So, what's the plan now? Do you want to go looking for the group?"**

**Bella snorted. "Your welcome to if you wish. I have no desire to find them, especially with those two backstabbing bitches in their group."**

**"What?" Alice asked, confused.** **A rare occurrence, but one that looked like it would become the norm in the future, at least until Alice found a way to get around Bella's shield blocking the woman from her visions.**

**Seeing this, Bella explained what had happened a little over an hour ago. Everything from when she woke up to the surprise meeting in the attic.**

**"I see what you mean now." Alice frowned as she considered their options. "Do we even need to look for them? Do either of us actually care for anyone there anyway?"**

**Bella thought over Alice's question.** **_Did she? Sure she had spent time with some of the group, most of which was Daryl as he had been teaching her to hunt. But other than him and Carl now and then. There was no one. Not only that, Carl had his family, and Daryl would be fine. It wasn't as if they were close anyway._ **

**"No." She finally shook her head. "There's not."**

**Alice grinned excitedly. "Then how about starting our own group. Just the two of us."**

**"That's just asking for trouble. Two women, alone. In this kind of world?" Bella asked incredulously.**

**Alice was about to reply when she had another vision. One that made her furious. In it, she and Bella were kind. Mainly Alice, Bella only doing it because she asked. They started helping people, saving them. They did this a few times, creating a group... Until it, all went wrong. Not just one of them, but all of the people in their group. People they had saved at one point or another had betrayed them.**

**Alice had been coming back home from a supply run, only to find Bella dead. Right in the middle of their living room. If that wasn't bad enough, her clothes were gone. Alice didn't need to see the marks on her body or smell the air to know what had happened.**

Alice gagged. If a vampire could throw up, she would have.

Rosalie, on the other hand, had a more extreme reaction. Her eyes went black. Her hands clenched into fists, her nails cracking her marble skin, all the while growling, causing Emmett to move slightly away from her.

Edward flinched back as if struck, while the last three Cullen's frowned, not happy with what they saw.

**"Alice," Bella asked worriedly. Alice had been silent for the last minute, rage pouring off her in waves.**

**"No mercy then," Alice said coldly. "We only look out for each other, no one else." She would never allow that future to happen. Even if she had to kill all the people they met to do it.**

"How could you, Alice?" Esme asked, shocked. Sure... The fact that happened to Bella was terrible. But killing?

Jasper was surprised as well. He had never seen this side of his wife before.

"It's a different me." Alice pointed out, not bothering to tell them that she would do the same for Bella here.

**Eyebrow raised, Bella nodded in agreement. Something she never understood about the previous group was how they didn't seem to get that this was a kill or be killed world now. Being kind would just get you killed.**

_**Time skip - One and a half year's later** _

**Alice smiled softly down at her sleeping wife. After that day on the farm, Alice and Bella had walked until they found a vehicle. From there on, they drove wherever they wished.** **That was until a year ago when they met a man named Negan. While his language and attitude might have put most off, both Alice and Bella found him... Interesting. He did exactly what he would say he would do. No if's or but's about it.**

**So when he invited the two of them to join him, we'll, the both of them, agreed—Alice, especially when she found out his zero-tolerance on rape.**

**Eventually, or more like two months. Negan came to see Alice as a daughter, which she still wasn't sure on how that happened. All she did was break a few arms and legs on any who dared to look at Bella. The next thing she knew, Negan had adopted her and taken her in as his daughter.** **Of course, he asked her first if she wanted to, which Alice agreed to as soon as he mentioned her being able to claim wives of her own.**

**Alice smirked, remembering the shocked yet delighted look in Bella's eyes when Alice claimed her as her first and only wife. In the past months of traveling together, the two of them had gotten closer but never said anything. So she had definitely surprised Bella with the proposal.**

Eyes wide, Alice watched as Alice on-screen watched Bella. One thinking of her marriage with Bella, while the other was thinking of what it would be like.

Jasper frowned, not sure what to think. His wife was there, on-screen but married to someone else, yet next to him as well. It was an odd feeling.

The rest of the Cullen's stayed silent, their eyes riveted to the screen, not wanting to miss anything. Even Edward, oddly enough.

**"Come on, Alice!" Negan yelled outside the door. "We need to get moving, get that wife of yours up and ready. I want to go collect my stuff at that Alexandria place."**

**"Alright, alright, give me a minute," Alice shouted back, snickering quietly to herself as Negan began to swearing outside their door.**

**"Bella," Alice whispered, kissing her wife softly. "Come on. We need to get up."**

**Bella yawned, still half asleep. "Okay, okay, I'm up... What's going on."**

Jasper downed the blood in his thermal, then after it refilled itself, downed it again.

Alice watched him, probably more amused than she should be, as her husband attempted to become drunk on deer blood.

"HOT!" Emmett yelled excitedly, getting a slap in the back of the head, courtesy of Rosalie.

Carlisle and Edwards's face both scrunched up in disgust. Esme, on the other hand, just sighed. It would take some time getting used to, but she could do it. It was difficult changing one's views, especially for vampires. But for Bella and Alice, she would try. Lost in her thoughts, Esme had forgotten that in their world. Bella wasn't with Alice.

**"Negan want's us to go with him to a new community, Alexandria," Alice replied, this time kissing Bella's neck.**

**"Oh, okay, then... How much time do we have?" Bella asked, her eyes darkening as the sheet fell off Alice's body. Revealing...** **Then the screen went black.**

Alice breathed a small sigh of relief. She may have been a vampire, but she would prefer the other's not to see her or Bella naked. A flash or two was fine, but anything longer than that was going to be uncomfortable.

Jasper just drained another cup.

Emmett and Rosalie waited for the screen to turn on.

Carlisle thought of everything they had seen and the dangers it would represent if the infection ever came to their earth.

Esme felt like blushing, only now remembering that what they saw wasn't actually real.

Edward blinked rapidly, trying to remove the image of Alice and Bella kissing from his mind. Something that was, unfortunately, impossible as a vampire.

_*Not a single one of them realized. That at this moment, things had begun to change, and their family would never be the same again.*_

**XxXxXxX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review or PM me!


	3. Survivor Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> (A/N) This is Bella in one of my favorite games... With a few changes.
> 
> Bella is wearing skinny black jeans, a purple tank, and green shoes. She has black studded earrings, a few bracelets on her wrist, and a black crystal skull necklace - An outfit for all future chapters unless her description is in them!

**XxXxXxX**   
**Dead by Daylight**   
**XxXxXxX**

**Survivor Bella - 2 years in the future**

"Finally." Rosalie groaned. They had been waiting for the screen to turn on for the past hour. "And why does this say survivor Bella? Wasn't that technically what she was in the last one?"

None of the Cullen's answered her, all of them confused yet curious about this new world's Bella.

**Bella shot up from the forest floor, gasping quietly. Taking a quick look around, she groaned.**

**On-screen, a few trees spread out here and there, a large three-story house, a cornfield, and the oddest part. It was all surrounded by a black fence with metal bars and two 20 meter tall metal gates at either end.**

**_Time to find a generator._ ** **Bella thought to herself in annoyance.** **_I wish the Entity would just leave me alone already._ **

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on here?" Carlisle asked, turning to look at his family.

They all shook their heads.

"Who do you think Bella will end up with?" Alice asked, glancing around the room. "Maybe Rose this time?"

"Better not," Rosalie grumbled. Not willing to admit, even to herself, how curious she was of the idea.

**Bella hid behind a tree, peeking around it every now and then, searching for the killer. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it. Either the killer wasn't near her, or it was a stealth killer.**

"What's with all the killer thoughts?" Emmett said, chuckling at his joke.

"Shhh!" Rosalie hissed, "I want to see this."

_**Yay** _ **. Bella thought sarcastically —** _**Gen time.** _ ****

**Crouching, she moved over to a rusty red-looking generator, then started to fiddle with the wires. Causing one of the pistons at the top of the generator to start moving.**

_**The killer better not be a fucking Legion, Entity. If it is, I swear... I'll kill one of the killers, preferably Legion.** _

***THUMP*, *THUMP*, *THUMP***

**A faint heartbeat sounded through the area.** _**Already?** _ **Bella thought, irritated.**

**Moving away from the generator, she hid behind some rocks, a pallet thankfully next to her. Worse comes to worst. She could stun the killer than dash the next pallet.** **Peeking around the rock, she saw... Clown. He seemed to have a new look, with glowing orange slime flowing from his stomach, along with bright slime-filled orange eyes and mouth.**

_**That's disgusting... Well, at least it's only Clown. It could be a lot worse.** _

There was absolute silence as all the Cullens saw their first killer. The grotesque look of the Clown and Bella being in such proximity to such a danger... It made them shocked.

"That's worse than the zombies," Alice said, a disgusted look on her face.

"What is that stuff on him?" Carlisle mumbled, more talking out loud than anything else. Unable to think of any chemicals or drugs that could have that reaction with the human still living.

Edward's eyes were open in shock, his face paling to an alarming degree. Something that shouldn't be possible for a vampire.

Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, on the other hand, just watched, waiting to see what Bella would do.

**Bella waited, watching as the Clown kicked the gen twice with his feet, then walked away.** **_I wonder who's with me. It better not be Dwight. Nothing ever get's done with him._ ** **Sighing, Bella left her spot behind the rock and back to the gen.**

**Sometime later, Bella was now finally finishing up her gen.** _**Am I really the only one who has almost finished a gen? No one's screamed yet, so...** _

**As if answering Bella's thoughts, two generators went off. Floodlights above them, shining brightly, alerting everyone here to their location. A second later, Bella's gen did the same.** _**Time to go, hopefully, Clown goes to the other gens.** _

**That may have seemed like an odd thought or even cruel. But Bella, like everyone else here, was a survivor. Though Bella was a little different, for one, she would leave instead of saving someone if she had the option. Second... She could speak to the Entity, the one that brought her, and every other survivor she'd ever met into this... Game.**

_**Do you really think you could kill or even injure one of the killers?** _ __ **The Entity asked Bella in her mind. It's slithering, whispering voice sending shivers up her spine.**

_**Great, now you answer, and probably. I've never tried, which is odd in itself. I feel like after doing this for the hundredth time, I would have at least attempted it.** _ **Bella replied, already working on another gen.**

"Oh, my God... That voice sounds horrible." Esme whispered, cringing.

Edward flinched and screamed, the gag muffling his voice, making his words barely legible. The most any of the Cullen's could make out was the word demon.

"I don't believe it's a demon. If it was, shouldn't there be more than one? Besides, the thing's name is the _Entity_." Alice pointed out as if that made it any better.

**_Shit, he saw me, didn't he._ ** **Bella thought to the Entity, already running away from the gen she was working on.**

**_ He did _ ** **_. _ ** **The Entity answered.** **_ I'm surprised, Bella. You're usually the last person hooked, and that's when you're hooked. _ **

**_I'm not on the hook yet, you bastard._ ** **Avoiding a swing from Clown's knife, Bella leaped over a fallen pallet, preparing to loop the killer.** **Unfortunately, a** **bottle flew through the air before smashing at her feet, drugging her and making her vision blurry.** **_Well, I'm screwed._ **

**A slash of Clown's knife and Bella was down. Now bleeding out, she tried to crawl away but, of course, got picked up by the killer instead before getting too far. In this state, her vision slightly changed, allowing her to see all the other survivors in the area.**

**_It looks like we have two people on gens and someone(Claudette) crouching in some grass._ ** **Bella thought, watching the other survivors, not even bothering to try and struggle off the killer's back.** **_This is disgusting. I can feel the slime going through my jeans ca-_ **

**Before Bella could finish that thought, a sharp pain stabbed into her shoulder, a hook now going through it. Involuntary, Bella screamed, the ear-piercing sound echoing around her and alerting all other survivors that she was on the hook.**

"How is she still alive." Alice breathed out, stunned. "The hook looks as if it's going through or next to her heart."

"I don't know, darling," Jasper replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. The scene in front of them capturing all the Cullen's attention. Even Edward had stopped yelling about the demon Entity. Too surprised to continue as his love was injured.

**_I hate that, seriously. Couldn't you dull the pain or something?_ ** **Bella groaned, trying not to fidget.**

**The Entity didn't respond, which didn't surprise Bella. The Entity came and went as it pleased. However, she knew it would be back to see the end.**

**_Finally Claudette._ ** **Bella sighed inside. She would have loved to say the words, but unfortunately when playing the Entity's game. No one could speak, only grunt, moan, and scream.** **Something** **Bella was positive the Entity took its inspiration from human coupling since that is what people basically did during intercourse.**

**She felt a burst of pain, then Bella was free off the hook. "Mmmm." Bella moaned,** **trying to ask Claudette for healing.** **Thankfully, Claudette didn't need to be asked, which Bella was grateful for. She would rather not go around fixing gen's while trying to ignore the pain she was in.** **Plus, the sound could alert Clown.**

"Why do Claudette's arms look as if they are floating above Bella's body as she heals her?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"I-I... Let's just continue watching." Rosalie muttered, choosing not to think about the strange actions happening on TV.

**Not fully healed, Bella followed Claudette back to a gen, arriving just in time to see the other two finish it, the floodlights now beaming down on them.**

_**Meg,** _ _**Jake, and no Dwight insight, I think we can actually escape.** _

_**You think so?** _ **The Entity asked, having now returned, its voice suspiciously smug.**

**A loud noise sounded as** **the last gen's flood light's turned on. Then a large gong chimed, echoing everywhere around her.** **_Yea, not quite. I need to find the gates._ **

**Following the walls, Bella, after a few minutes, found the gate. Staying hidden behind some hay bales, she checked all around her, surprisingly not seeing the Clown.** **Getting a little more confident, Bella left the hay and grabbed the lever by the door. Pulling it, she waited, glancing behind her now and then expecting the Clown to show up at any moment.**

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

**Three extremely loud beeps echoed throughout the area. Bella waited for a second more. Then the gate door slid open.** **_Where's Clown? Is he at the other door?_ **

**"KYAH!" Someone screamed farther in the distance. The sound of something breaking immediately following it.**

**_Are you kidding me? You gave Clown no one escapes death?_ **

** _Now, Bella, it's not so bad. What will you do? Go and attempt to save your fellow survivors? Or leave, and hope the other two save the downed one?_ **

**Two more cries sounded out behind her — the telling signs of two more downed survivors.** **_Ther_ ** **_e's n_ ** **_o way I'm going to go save them, especially with Clown having NOED of all things._ **

**Turning around, Bella ignored the laughing Entity in her mind and left. Who knows, maybe someone would get up off the ground and rescue the others.**

**XxXxXxX**

"I'm not sure if I should be horrified or happy she escaped. Leaving all those other people to die." Esme said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them at Bella escaping.

"I think she made the right choice." Rosalie shrugged uncaringly.

Alice rolled her eyes at the typical Rosalie response.

Edward was conflicted. On the one hand, he was happy his Bella escaped, and yet. She left without a second thought... All those survivors, to a monster.

**XxXxXxX**

**Bella was hiding behind another rock, currently very, very annoyed. The root of her annoyance, presently running across the cornfield, a knife in her hand as she speeded around, searching for survivors.**

_**Legion, you gave me a Legion and a female one at that.** _ **The only thing Bella could think of that could be worse was a bunch of Dwight's.**

"Legion doesn't look that bad. What's with all the hate?" Emmett questioned, getting shrugs from the others.

**Sighing, Bella ran over to a generator, not bothering to sneak, and came face to face with a Dwight.** **_Great, just what I needed._ **

**Going around the tree, she was going to work on the other side of the gen when she saw two more Dwight's.** **_You have got to be kidding..._ **

"They don't look so bad. How much harm could they do?" Alice whispered, feeling the need to be as quiet as Bella was on-screen.

**At that moment, the gen the Dwight's were working on exploded... Three times. Each of them had missed connecting a wire, setting off a gen explosion.**

**_You know what I'm done. Where's Legion?_ ** **Bella thought to the Entity, leaving the Dwight's and standing on top of a small hill next to the gen.**

** _She's right there._ ** **A red glow appeared, showing Legion's location.**

**_Let me speak to her, and I promise you can get some entertainment._ **

**The Entity took a few moments to think over her words. Then agreed, it was getting bored anyway.**

**Smirking, Bella ran over to where the Legion was, the red glow showing the outline of the killer's body. "Hey, Legion!"**

**Legion's head snapped toward Bella, then stared at her.** **_Here goes nothing._ ** **"Listen, I hate Dwight's, and I'm sick of them, at least the baby ones. I also don't like facing against any of the Legion. So... How about I help you kill them, and you kill me last. Ending this game quickly."**

**Legion stared a little longer. Before nodding her head in agreement.**

**"Great." Bella beamed, already planning ways to kill the Dwight's. "Let's go then."**

**The sound of a gen exploding boomed in the distance.**

** _I must say I find this an absolutely amusing and delightful idea. I should have made you do this long ago... Though I suppose you coming up with it is even better._ **

"She's not really going to kill those men, right?" Esme asked, not sure how to feel about this version of Bella.

"She's probably going to backstab the Legion," Jasper answered.

**"Follow me." Bella motioned to the Legion, ignoring the Entity's words. Having it in her mind might have done more harm than good, but at least she was now enjoying herself.**

**Running to the gen the Dwight's were at, Bella lead the Legion straight to them, knowing that they wouldn't leave or have the gen done.** **Sure enough, all three Dwight's were still on the gen, the third piston barely moving.** **With a devious glint in her eyes, Bella walked over to the end of a pallet, blocking anyone from getting past her. Now while she wasn't a hundred percent sure this would work, these were Dwight's. Anything was possible.**

**"NOW!" Bella shouted. The Legion, following her commands, came closer, wounding one of the Dwight's. Bella honestly couldn't tell the difference between them.**

**Although the three did show their intelligence, as they ran straight to Bella... And couldn't make it past her.** **Before any of them could turn around, Legion blocked them in on the other side. Crouching, Bella watched as the Dwight's started to panic.** **One of them even tried to throw down the pallet, but it wouldn't go down — too many bodies blocking it.**

**Legion watched for a moment, then started slashing.**

**A minute later, and Bella was the only one left. All the Dwight's now down, circling her body. No doubt, screaming heal me in their minds.**

**"That was great," Bella told the Legion, chuckling.**

**For the next five minutes, both Bella and Legion watched the three Dwight's bleed out, all of them never stopping in their attempt to get Bella to heal them. At one point, she was tempted to grab Legion's knife and stab them, if only to make them stop spinning on the ground.** **Thankfully, the five minutes went quick, and the telltale signs of the Entity receiving its sacrifice appeared, its claws taking the souls of the three Dwight's.**

While the Cullen's were vampires, not a single one of them felt desire for any of the blood on the screen. All they could feel was horror at how Bella turned out. In only two years, she would be willing to watch three grown men die and laugh about it!

**"Alright, you can kill me now," Bella said, pleased. She was okay with dying. Seeing Legion kill the Dwight's more than made up for it.**

**Legion looked at her, then started slashing the floor, motioning for Bella to follow.** **Shrugging, and having nothing better to do, did as asked. It took a minute, but then she saw what Legion wanted.**

**"The hatch? You want me to go through?"**

**Legion nodded, slashing her knife again.**

**"Thanks, I got a show and can escape. Maybe your not so bad. Better than Frank, that's for sure." Bella grinned, waved, and jumped in the hatch.**

**The screen went black.**

"That's it. She got away?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"It appears so," Carlisle replied.

Alice groaned, annoyed. "That was even shorter than the other two." She asked, then added as an afterthought. "More disturbing as well."

**XxXxXxX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Yeah, I know, short chapter. I played a little DBD today and thought of this, so here it is. The next one should be longer.
> 
> Review or PM me!


	4. Asgardian Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> (A/N) Anyway, this chapter is different. Bella is actually a character from marvel.

**XxXxXxX**   
**Thor:** **Ragnarok**   
**XxXxXxX**

**Asgardian** **Bella** **\- 2 months in the future**

"Asgardian?" Esme questioned. "And it's so soon as well."

"Hmm..." Carlisle frowned.

"Shush, let's watch." Alice grinned excitedly.

**Bella opened her eyes quietly, making no sound as she sat up. She'd attempted to find sleep in her and Edward's meadow. Unfortunately, the same nightmare kept waking her up whenever she closed her eyes.** **At first, it had been Edward, telling her he didn't want her and basically trampling over her self-worth. Then a month ago... Something changed.**

Alice's eyes narrowed at Bella's thoughts on screen. _Edward surely wouldn't do that to our Bella_ _, right?_

**Disgust at herself for even falling for Edward. Her words and attitude became more cold and biting, and her hair even darkened while her skin paled a couple of shades. Which was alarming, considering Bella was already quite pale.**

"My Bella would never think that way!" Edward brooded. Surprising, everyone at the lack of chains or gag on his body.

"Edward, how did you get free?" Carlisle questioned. He would never admit it, but he had been enjoying Edward being unable to speak or complain. The peace and quiet and lack of complaints at having certain thoughts had been most relaxing.

Edward grimaced slightly. "Tori told me in my mind that Bella won't be paired with anyone in this world, and she wants to see my reaction."

Carlisle nodded, not surprised. Based on what they had seen already, the being that brought them here did as she wished, with no real plan or thought.

At that thought, a gag appeared covering Carlisle's mouth while locking his body in place, preventing him from saying or motioning for help. Unfortunately for the doctor, his state unnoticed, the rest of the Cullen's focused on watching Bella on screen.

**Now, whenever she slept or tried to. She would see lightning, bigger than anything she'd ever seen before, striking her body. Then the scene would change, and she would feel... Pain, rage, and other feelings she couldn't even start to describe.**

"What..." Rosalie started but couldn't find the words. What was wrong with Bella?

**"Your scent is mouth-watering." A voice spoke, causing a feeling of annoyance to cross over Bella's face.**

**"Hello Laurent, what are you doing here?" Asked Bella, not really expecting an answer.**

**"I'm leaving, and yet I couldn't help but be drawn here. Your scent..." He breathed deeply. "Is very tempting."**

**A sneer crossed Bella's face. "Your welcome to try, though I won't believe you'll like the results."**

**Laurent raised a brow, no doubt knowing how odd those words were coming from Bella.** **The vampire turned to walk away when the most unexpected thing occurred. Lightning came from the sky and struck Bella, vaporizing the nearby Laurent from existence.**

"BELLA!" The Cullen's all screamed together.

**"Even now, after death, you're still trying to kill me," Bella spoke after a few seconds, a little annoyed but unharmed The words slipping out of her lips subconsciously.**

"Thank God." Alice breathed out, relieved, though she was surprised to see Bella uninjured.

**Bella frowned, thinking per what she just said.** _**Why did I say that and who tried to kill me?** _

**She would have thought on it more, but she heard the sound of the Quileute wolves and knew she needed to go.** _**Well, at least Laurent is taken care of.** _

**XxXxXxX**

**_Four months later_ **

**A couple of months had passed since that day in the meadow, and Bella had gone through a few more changes.**

**For one, she now wore back mascara, black nail polish, and her hair was now black, not even close to the brown shade it once had been. All of this made her look a few years older than she really was** **.** **Not only that, though, her sense of style changed. She now wore skin-tight leather pants, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, and knee-high black boots.**

"That's Bella?" Rosalie demanded incredulously. "She looks nothing like she did before!"

Alice wanted to disagree but couldn't. Bella really didn't look like the sweet innocent girl they left behind. The one on-screen looked... Dangerous, for lack of a better word.

**Bella groaned, getting up from her chair and grabbing the phone off its hook. She had tried ignoring it, but whoever was on the other end was relentless. "Who is this?"**

**"Is Bella there?" Edward asked desperately, not recognizing Bella's voice on the phone, which was to be expected. Bella's voice was a little different after all the changes.**

"You're actually calling her?" Rosalie asked, disbelieving. "What happened to all that fuss about no one contacting her?"

Edward glared at Rosalie. "How should I know. It's a different me calling her."

**"No." Bella started, then thought of an amusing idea. "You don't know?"**

**"Know what?" Edward asked, his velvet voice sounding girly and annoying to her ears.**

Emmett snickered, not even bothering to pretend not to.

Edward was unamused. _My voice does not sound annoying or girly, right?_

**A smirk spread across Bella's face. "Bella died just last week. An animal attack, I believe, her father is hosting the funeral now."**

**Now, this may have seemed cruel or wrong to say to her ex-boyfriend to some. But to Bella, this was her getting back at the vampire for crushing her self-esteem. That and she was bored.**

Edward flinched back, thinking of his breaking with Bella. _If I went and called Bella, would she do the same to me?_

Frowning, Alice watched Edward's reaction, growing more and more suspicious. _What did he say to Bella when we left?_

**A beep is all Bella could hear. "Did he really hang up on me?" Bella asked herself.**

***DING!* The doorbell rang, causing Bella to let out another sigh. "This better be something important."**

**Opening it, she was surprised to see Alice. After Edward called, she'd expected never to see another Cullen again.**

**"Bella!" Alice rushed out quickly. "We need to go. Edwards is going to get himself killed!"**

**"Mmm..." Bella nodded, pretending to understand.** _**Why would the boy kill himself? I just spoke to him not even a minute ago.** _

**Offering up no resistance, Bella let Alice drag her away and into Alice's yellow car. More bored to offer up any resistance than anything else.**

Alice coughed, choking slightly on some blood. _Did I honestly just do that?_

**Thirty minutes later, they were now boarding a plane, Alice's crazy driving getting them there much faster than the hour it should have taken.**

**"Good." Alice sighed, relieved. "We can make it in time. Now when we ge- What are you wearing?" Alice asked, shocked at Bella's change in style.**

**Bella raised an eyebrow and waited for what would no doubt be the next question.**

**"And what happened to your hair? I would say you dyed it, but I can tell it's natural." Alice demanded, wanting answers.**

Alice covered her face and groaned. "I don't sound like that to Bella, right?" She glanced at Jasper saw him trying not to smile. "Do I?"

**Shrugging, Bella stayed silent, not bothering to talk to Alice. It wasn't as if she knew how the changes occurred anyway.**

**The rest of the plane ride continued like this, Alice questioning and demanding answers, her voice becoming more and more annoying as time went on. With Bella ignored her, something that, while not easily done, caused her great amusement.**

**Bella smirked as they got off the plane, Alice no longer speaking to her.** _**Who knew vampires could get this flustered.** _

Alice winced in sympathy for Alice on-screen.

**"What now?" Bella questioned, finally breaking her silence.**

**Alice pouted but answered anyway. "Over here."**

**Grabbing her arm, Alice dragged Bella over to a fountain, which was surrounded by people. A lot of people, it looked as if an event was going on.**

**"Edward!" Alice yelled. "Alright, Bella, you go over there. I'll search over here." Before Bella could say a word, Alice disappeared.**

**"Great, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday," Bella grumbled. Walking in the direction, Alice pointed, and within a minute, arrived straight into what looked to be a darkened alley.**

**"Bella?" A velvet girly voice said.**

**"Oh, fuck no." Bella hissed. "Alice did this on purpose, didn't she."**

**Edward slowly moved towards her, cupping her face. "You're not real. You're my imagination, tormenting me."**

**Bella slapped his hand away, not even noticing that she could now. She could never move his hand before unless he let her.** **"Leave me alone, Edward. The only reason I'm here is because Alice brought me."**

**Edward frowned. "Love, what are you wearing? And what happened to your hair." He threaded his hands through his hair as if questioning why his mind would alter 'his' Bella.**

"You can't be that delusional," Rosalie muttered, glancing at Edward.

Edward ignored her, threading his hands through his own hair like Edward on screen.

**"I'm not your 'love' Edward. Now move, we need to get back to Alice." Bella said, turning to walk away.**

**"...Bella? You're real." Edward said with awe in his voice.**

**"Why did I ever date this idiot?" Bella questioned, looking up at the sky.**

**A snort and a few chuckles brought her attention back to the alley. Where two vampires we're standing. One was a relatively large male with black hair, while the other was a short, blonde female that looked almost like a kid. At the very least, she was in her early teens.**

**"Love, get behind me," Edward commanded. As if he actually expected her to obey.**

**"Umm, how about no." Bella rolled her eyes. "So, who are you two, and what do you want?"**

**Edward ignored Bella and stood in front of her. His tone curt. "I no longer need your services. I'll be leaving the city shortly."**

**The short blonde smirked and stared at Edward. "You don't have a choice."**

**There was a screech, and then Edward was rolling on the floor, his body spasming in pain. Something Bella had never seen before.**

None of the Cullen's said a word, worried and shocked at what was happening on screen. Knowing partly from experience, but more so from rumor how painful Jane's ability was.

**"Can all vampires do that?" Bella asked, poking Edward with her foot.**

**The blonde glanced at Bella, amused but otherwise did not reply.**

**"Enough, Jane. Master Aro will want to see him." The vampire glanced at Bella. "Both of them."**

**Jane glared at the other calorie, annoyed, but stopped.**

**"No." Edward gasped out. "I'm the one Aro wants. Not Bella!"**

**"Well, see about that," Jane replied, smirking darkly.**

**Grabbing Bella's arm, Jane dragged her through the alley and into a tunnel, Edward and the other vampire following closely behind.** **Bella would have tried to speak or start a conversation. But she was currently otherwise occupied.**

_**How dare these vampires touch me, a goddess? I shall rip their bodies apart and destroy all who do not acknowledge their new queen.** _ **Unnoticed by the vampires, Bella's eyes started to change to blue.**

"Why is Bella calling herself a goddess?" Alice asked, now worried about her best friend's mental health.

"I don't know," Jasper replied, just as confused. The rest of the Cullen's no better.

**Jane pushed open a pair of large doors, one's humans would never be able to open, and brought Bella inside. Giving a short bow. "Masters."**

**Aro waved her off. "Edward Cullen, I believe you had a request for us."**

**Edward flashed a shallow smile. "Not anymore. As you can see, I was mistaken."**

**"Yes... Bella is it." Aro hummed, his eyes examining her. "Though I believe she looks different from what your memory's portrayed."**

**Edward smiled politely but didn't say anything. His hand grasped tighter around Bella's arm.**

**"Alright, enough's, enough, and I'm bored now," Bella grumbled.**

**"What?" Aro asked, bewildered.**

"What?" The Cullen's asked, reacting the same as Aro.

**"Quiet human." Caius sneered. "This is not a place for you to speak."**

**Bella's now entirely blue eyes blazed with anger. The air around her shimmering, darkening the already dimly lit room. "Not a place for me to speak." She whispered, sending shivers down the king's spine.**

"Is Bella something supernatural here?" Emmett questioned, only now connecting the dots.

**Bella waved her hand, throwing Edward across the room, shocking the kings and guards in the room.**

**"How did-" Caius started but was cut off.**

**"Quiet... This is not a place for you to speak." Bella interrupted him, throwing the king's words back at him** **before spreading out her arms,** **both palms pointed at the three kings. Large spikes of unknown metal material to form into existence, floating in the air, circling above the vampires, ready to strike at any moment.**

**"Bella?" Edward whispered. Not taking his eyes off of the spectacle in front of him.**

**"No," Aro whispered shakily. "That's not the girl from your memories."**

**"Who are you?" Caius demanded, his hands clenching the arms of his throne.**

**"Who me?" Bella blinked, a wicked smile gracing her face. "The names Hela, and I'm the goddess of death."**

**With those words, all the spikes above the vampires struck down. Vaporizing all they touched.**

**Then the screen went black.**

"NO!" Rosalie, this time, shouted. "I was hooked. I wanted to see the rest."

"The goddess of death?" Alice muttered.

"I died," Edward mumbled to himself, looking a little lost. Not sure what to think after seeing his love vaporize him with a metal-looking spike.

**XxXxXxX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) So another short chapter, and well... This is for fun, and I am just writing as the ideas come. Plus, my whole reason for writing this chapter was the goddess of death line from Hela. It took me 2,000 words to reach it.
> 
> Review or PM me!


	5. Student Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> (A/N) Longer chapter this time! Bella also has the short blonde hair that Kristen Stewart has in the Charlie's Angels trailer. Actually... Bella will probably have that hair from now on, hmm...

**XxXxXxX**   
**Vampire Diaries**   
**XxXxXxX**

**Student Bella - 3 months in the future**

"Hopefully, this will be different," Alice murmured after taking a sip of blood.

" _This one will be dear._ _"_ Tori, in her silver ball form, said, appearing above them.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie grumbled, still not happy about the ending of Asgardian Bella.

Tori ignored her and answered Alice. _"_ _I believe you will like this one. It should be... Interesting._ _"_

Snapping her fingers, the bindings around Carlisle disappeared, and Tori vanished. Leaving the Cullens with their questions unanswered.

"Well... Maybe she's right." Esme said with hope in her voice. "Besides, this Bella couldn't possibly be worse than the last one."

**_Dear Diary: today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better " I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through... And I'll be a better girlfriend... Or rather convince my ex-girlfriend to give me another chance._ ** **** **Elena paused, her lips quirking up sadly at the thought of her girlfriend.**

**She had met Bella Swan last year at some party, and Bella had stolen her drink. Claiming that she was too young... Then bringing the glass to her lips, drained the glass.**

"Bella had another girlfriend!" Emmett laughed, grinning.

**That at the time, no matter how ridiculous it sounds, had made Elena furious. So she grabbed another drink, staring at Bella before taking a sip** **. Then the other girl stole her drink again.**

"Neither of them should be drinking. Don't they realize how bad that is for their bodies?" Carlisle sighed.

"I'm sure it's fine, Carlisle," Esme replied. She had her fair share of wine at an age younger than Bella when she was human.

**One thing led to another, and the next thing Elena knew, she was waking up in an unfamiliar apartment, naked and cuddling Bella.**

"WHAT?" Rosalie yelled, shocked.

**Bella had driven them to her apartment, drunk. (With thankfully no crashes) Where the two of them had sex, taking each other's virginities.**

"I did not expect this," Alice whispered to Jasper.

"Neither did I, darling." He replied back to her.

**The guilt Elena had felt the next morning was indescribable. She was or instead had, been dating her boyfriend, Matt, for the past couple of months. And truthfully, she had expected him to be taking her first time, something that could never happen now because of her drunken one-nightstand.**

**Elena winced at the memory of that day. She had rushed out of the apartment and broke up with Matt the moment she got home, crying and feeling far too guilty even to try and give him an explanation.**

"And she has a boyfriend." Rosalie groaned. "Just great."

**For the next couple of days, Elena camped in her room, refusing to leave and see Matt or her friends when they stopped by. Eventually, her mom, getting sick of the way she was acting. Pried the truth out of her** **, and o** **nce everything was out in the open, her mom drove her to Bella's apartment, where the two girls could talk. Elena snorted softly. She never did find out why her mom did that. If anything, she thought she would have been mad, or at least disappointed. Not force the two girls to talk.** **..** **Then again, the talk with Bella did lessen her guilt immensely. Funnily enough, the girls found that they got along well too.**

"Go, Elena's mom!" Alice cheered.

**After that, Elena and Bella started spending more and more time together and, at the same time, avoiding Matt like the plague. Something that was now one of Elena's biggest regrets. So much could have been avoided if she had just spoken to him.**

**Elena then introduced Bella to her friends Caroline and Bonnie, with the former getting along with her better than the latter.**

**A few weeks later, and Elena started to get curious.** **She was waking up in the middle of the night, feeling a little hot. Remembering flashes of the night she and Bella spent together.**

**It took her another week, but she eventually got her courage up to talk to Bella about it. One thing led to another, and she and Bella were kissing on her bed.** **Unfortunately, her parents walked in before they could go any further.**

"That was quick." Emmett snorted.

Edward frowned but said nothing, choosing to stay uncharacteristically silent.

**Thankfully they were both accepting of their daughter's new sexual orientation. However, they no longer let Bella stay alone in her room with the door closed.**

"If I were them, I wouldn't either." Alice agreed. "Especially when catching them in the middle of that kiss."

"Get cockblocked, Bella!" Emmett shouted at the screen, then paused thoughtfully. "Or is that pus-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Rosalie interrupted while slapping the back of his head.

**From there on, and with the encouragement of their friends, Elena and Bella started to date. And for a couple of blissful months, Elena's life was perfect. Even with the sneers and insults of being a lesbian at high school. Those people's opinions didn't matter anyway.**

**...Then her parents died, and everything went to hell. Her aunt came to take care of her and Jeremy, which he ignored while taking drugs. She, on the other hand...**

**Elena closed her eyes and rested her head on her pillow. Oh, how she regretted her decision that day.**

"I'm getting a bad feeling," Alice said worriedly.

"You're not the only one," Esme replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

**She had agreed to meet Bella out at the grill, having blown her off for the past few weeks as she mourned. When she arrived, Bella was late, so she sat and waited and ended up running into Matt, her ex-boyfriend. Someone she had managed to avoid for months now.** **So, of course, once Elena saw him,** **She tried to ignored him and sat down in a corner booth in the back, waiting. Half an hour later, and Bella still hadn't arrived. Unknown to Elena at the time. She'd been informed of Charlie dying. A stray shot from a robbery up in Seattle.**

"Charlie died?" Esme asked, surprised. "Who's going to take care of Bella?"

**Unfortunately, as Elena didn't know that, she grew more and more annoyed at her girlfriend, which led to her making one of the worst decisions of her life.** **..** **She got up, marched up to Matt, sneakily stealing some beer from one of the patrons as she did so. Then offering him a drink, the two of them got talking and reminiscing about the past.**

"Okay, that's not so bad." Alice sighed, relieved.

**A few kisses, groping and giggling here and there, and both of them now slightly drunk. Left the grill and drove in Matt's car to her home.**

"I take that back," Alice grumbled. All positive feelings of Elena going out the window.

"Is she really cheating on Bella?" Rosalie asked, stunned.

"How dare she cheat on my Bella?" Edward demanded, glaring furiously at the screen, getting a confused look from Carlisle and Esme.

**That night was burned into Elena's memory. They fumbled to her room, stripping and kissing before stumbling into her bed, then falling asleep. Something Elena couldn't be more thankful for. If she had gone all the way with Matt... Bella would never take her back.**

"Thank god!" Alice grimaced. "Though I don't think Bella will take Elena back after that."

**Elena sighed, not that Bella was taking her back anyway. Because for all her girlfriend knew. Elena and Matt did go all the way.** **Bella had walked into her room the next morning and discovered them both asleep and naked in bed. When Elena woke up, the first thing she saw was the heartbreak in Bella's eyes. Something Elena never wanted to see again.**

**They broke up right there in her bedroom, Bella not believing a word that came out of Elena's mouth, which she couldn't blame Bella for. If Bella was naked in bed with a boy and claimed no sex happened. She wouldn't believe a word of it.** **Even Elena doubted herself for a moment when she said that. The only reason she knew she and Matt didn't have sex was because both of their underwear was on. Not that Bella could see that with the covers over them.**

"Think Bella will forgive Elena?" Alice asked before getting shushed by the rest of the Cullen's, no one wanting to miss anything.

**For the rest of the summer, Bella avoided Elena** **worse than Elena had when avoiding Matt.**

"Guess not," Alice mumbled. Pouting at The way everyone was ignoring her.

**The only good that came out of all of this was that Matt finally learned the truth, and while he wasn't pleased about it, he understood.**

**"Alright." Elena sighed, sitting up from her bed and looking in her mirror. "No more memory lane. It's time to win Bella back."** **_It's the first day of the new school year. Bella can't avoid me now, right?_ **

**She turned to go downstairs but thought of another thing to add to her diary.** **_..and I will stay away from alcohol. It's caused far too many problems, and while some have been good. It cost me, Bella._ **

"She's right." Carlisle nodded, pleased, his doctor side fully approving of her decision.

**XxXxXxX**

**"So when are you planning on taking Elena back," Caroline asked Bella as they walked through the school hallway. "I mean, now that you know the truth. I assumed you would be running back to her or something."**

**Bella sighed sadly. "I was a complete bitch to her for the past couple of months and ignored all her attempts to get back together, Caroline. I even went as far as to go with you to summer camp and have Bonnie pretend I was still here in Mystic Falls for the last month of summer.** **Elena is probably tired of me by now."**

"Not according to what we just saw," Jasper smirked, enjoying the scenes on the screen.

**Caroline grinned at that. "No way, though I'm still surprised, Bonnie agreed to do that. I thought she'd tell Elena immediately."**

**"I asked about that, and she told me that Elena was wrong to do what she did. But she would only cover for so long and would only do it if I gave Elena another chance."**

"I feel as if I'm missing something." Esme frowned, a little confused. "Why would they be surprised at Bonnie doing that. They're all friends, right?"

**"Speaking of chances..." Caroline trailed off and pointed.**

**_Elena..._ ** **Bella thought uneasily.** **_Did she move on while I was gone? A month may not seem like long, but well, we met, had sex, then started dating in a month. Not only that, would Elena even like my new changes?_ **

"They are so getting back together," Rosalie smirked.

**When Bella had gone to summer can't, she decided a change of style was in order. She cut her hair short and dyed it blonde while keeping some of her natural brown mixed in.**

Hearing someone choke, they all turned to look at the noise and saw Edward. His eyes wide in shock, and his bottle of blood was now on the floor, looking as if he dropped it.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Edward. I, for one, like her new hairstyle."

**However, she did keep her normal clothes**. **Purple tank, skinny black jeans, studded earrings, a couple of black/silver rings on each hand, and green converse.**

**Before Bella could walk over, she noticed the boy speaking to Elena.** _**Who is that?** _

**While Bella knew she shouldn't get jealous (they broke up after all.) She couldn't help herself. Seeing Elena talk to a good-looking guy was making her nervous.**

**"Are you going to stand there or go over and talk to her?" Bonnie asked from behind her.**

**"Jesus, Bonnie!" Bella hissed quietly. "Could you be any quieter?"**

**Bonnie shrugged. "Not my fault. You were too busy staring at Elena to notice me."**

***rrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg* The bell sounded, causing students to rush to their classrooms.**

**"Come on, Bella, you have the same classes. You could speak to her later!" Caroline rushed out, pulling her and Bonnie to class.**

_**Timeskip -** _ _**5 hours later** _

**Classes were now over, and Bella was standing in the parking lot, more than a little nervous.**

**"Bella!" Elena called out nervously.**

"Here we go," Emmett said excitedly.

**Spinning around, she saw Elena in front of her, nervously twirling her hair around her finger.**

**"Hey, Elena," Bella replied, feeling a little shy.**

**"W-what happened to your hair?" Elena asked her eyes, widening in shock. "Not that it doesn't look good. You look great, actually. It's just... Different."**

"Hmm... Okay, I think I like her again." Alice nodded.

"Really, Alice." Rosalie sneered. "It's just hair." _Even if it does look good_ _._

Alice shrugged. "You wouldn't understand."

**"I-I got it done less than a month ago,"** **Bella responded, running a hand through her hair nervously.**

**They both stood there awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to do.** **Finally, Elena decides to take the plunge.**

**"Bella... I know what I did hurt you, and I can never apologize enough for that. I also don't expect you to forgive me or even want to talk to me after I broke your trust. But I'm still going to pursue you... I lo-... I like you and will try everything I can to earn your trust." Elena said, seriously.** **_I'll save the I love you for when you're ready._**

"Yes!" Alice grinned, now fully onboard the Bella/Elena train. "Go, Elena!"

" **Don't you have a new boyfriend, Stefan, was it?" Bella scoffed, then winced inside as soon as she said the words.** _ **Why do I keep doing this every time Elena talks? I look for something to argue about.**_

**Elena frowned.** _**Who is she talking about... Nevermind, enough of this?** _

Emmett chuckled, amused. "She forgot about him quickly."

**Pushing Bella against her car, Elena slammed her lips against the other girls in a frantic kiss. Wrapping her arms around Bella, preventing the girl from shoving her off.** **.. Not that Bella tried to.**

_**What is Elena doing?** _ **That was all Bella managed to think before melting into the kiss, dropping all previous resistances that she had.**

**"Mmm... How's that?" Elena questioned, pulling back slightly.**

**Bella said nothing for a few seconds, just watching Elena. Then without warning, she reconnected their lips, this time taking charge as they kissed, not wanting the moment to end.**

_**Time skip - minutes later!** _

"Minutes... Really?" Rosalie asked dryly.

**"...So will you go on a date with me tonight?" Elena asked while trying to catch her breath.**

**Snickering, Bella nodded. "That was kind of a backward way to ask a girl out on a date."**

**Elena just stared, a foolish-looking grin on her face. "Oh, my God... Okay, um, so the... Grill?" Elena finished weakly. Truthfully, there was no other good place to eat unless they drove farther out and away from town.**

**"Great, see you then." Bella agreed** **before walking away.**

**Blushing, Elena stood there, Stunned that her ex-girlfriend agreed to go on a date with her.** _**What am I going to wear?**_

Alice sighed wistfully. "If only I were there. I already have the perfect outfit planned for her to wear."

_**Time skip - 3 hours later** _

" **Is this too much?" Elena asked Jenna, motioning down to her outfit.**

**She was wearing a pretty short black flare dress with heels and silver hoop earrings.** **Her makeup, on the other hand, was her regular black mascara with a hint of purple lipstick.**

**"And just where are you going?" Jenna questioned with a raised eyebrow.**

**Elena's face burned red. "I'm going to meet Bella at the Grill."**

**"Huh, guess your persistence is finally paying off."**

"Even her aunt knows Elena's chasing Bella." Alice snickered.

**"Jenna..." Elena whined slightly. "Do I look good or not? Should I go back and change?"**

**"You look beautiful..." Jenna paused. "Though knowing Bella, she's going to be wearing jeans and a t-shirt."**

All the Cullens had to smile at that. It was just so... Bella to not wear anything that wasn't comfortable. Which usually meant it wasn't fashionable.

**Smiling, Elena agreed. "It wouldn't be Bella if she wasn't wearing what she is most comfortable in."**

**"Anyway, have fun on your date, and don't stay out too late. It's a school night!" Jenna teased, her amusement showing all over her face.**

**Turning around, Elena picked up her jacket and opened the door. Only to see the new student standing in front of the door, Stefan, or something.**

**"Er, hi." Elena greeted, taking a step back.** _**Why is he here?** _

**"Uh, sorry, I was about to knock." Stefan smiled, motioning towards the door. "I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange."**

**"No worries." Elena nodded. She'd honestly forgotten all about that.**

"He likes her," Jasper observed. He didn't need his empathy gift to see that.

**After Bella agreed to the date, Elena went to the commentary and spoke to her parents' grave for a bit. After that, she ran into Stefan. They talked for a minute or two until a crow sounded. After that, he vanished.**

"That's not creepy at all," Alice mumbled.

_**Actually, he might have still been around, but I was in a rush to get back and change for mine and Bella's date tonight.** _ **Elena thought to herself.**

**"Anyway, I need to go. See you later, Stefan." Elena said before rushing past and into her car, not noticing his confused face or the journal in his hand.**

"I would feel sorry for him, but he's trying to make a move on Bella's girl, so..." Alice shrugged.

**Now while it may have been rude, Elena was not taking a chance of being late for her date. Everything needed to go perfect, and no pretty-looking guy was going to stand in her way of winning Bella back.**

**A few minutes later, Elena was parked and was entering the Grill, looking for her hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend again.**

**"Over here, Elena." She heard Bonnie shout.**

**"What is it, Bonnie? I need to find Bella." Elena asked, still searching for Bella in the bar.**

**"She's right over there," Bonnie smirked, pointing to the counter. "And it looks like she's just as serious about your guy's date as you are."**

**"What do you-" Elena stopped mid-sentence and gaped at the sight in front of her.** **Every date she and Bella had ever gone on, Bella had worn the clothes she was comfortable in. And while she looked nice, she never really dressed up.** **Now though, Bella was sitting on a stool, wearing a short dark green dress that complemented her curves, heels, her normal earrings, and rings on her fingers.** **That and her now short blonde hair with some brown roots. Bella was unrecognizable... In a good way.**

"She looks gorgeous," Alice said excitedly. "I wonder if our Bella would look as good in that dress as in screen Bella does."

**"I know." Bonnie nodded, also staring at Bella.**

**Gulping nervously, Elena made her way to the counter and sat next to Bella. "Hi."**

**"Hi," Bella replied back, smiling shyly.**

**"So, how have you been?" Elena asked, both in an attempt to break the ice and because she was curious.**

**"Good, how about you?"**

**Elena grinned. "Great now that you're here." She saw Bella roll her eyes and pretend to be annoyed. The pleased smile on her face betraying her.**

**For the next half hour, the two girls talked, covering everything they missed while they were apart.**

"I would have thought it would have taken more than just half an hour," Rosalie grumbled.

**Finally, with their food now done. Bella broke the topic that had been hovering over their entire date.**

**"I'm sorry, Elena." Bella sighed. "I should have spoken to weeks ago. Instead, I went as far as to go to camp for a month with Caroline. All to avoid you because my feelings were, well, hurt."**

**"Wow... That does explain why I couldn't find you." Elena said wryly. A little annoyed at herself for having never considered that possibility. "But I don't blame you, and I'm sorry too. I should never have cheated or drunk alcohol, and while it did affect my judgment a little. If I weren't curious, I never would have got in bed with Matt, drunk or not."**

**"I'm not going to say it's okay. Seeing you like that with Matt hurt. But I think we can move on from this... That is if you want to." Bella asked, her voice a little anxious.**

**"I would love to." Elena beamed** **.**

"Aww..." Alice smiled.

**"Yay!" Caroline shouted from the booth next to them, startling the two girls.**

"What the hell?" Rosalie coughed, startled.

**"What... What are you doing, Caroline?" Elena demanded, annoyed.** _**I was hoping to get a kiss or something after that. Why did Caroline have to show up now?** _

**"I came over to tell you that Stefan was looking for you." Caroline shrugged, looking utterly unapologetic at interrupting them.**

_Definitely likes her._ Jasper thought to himself, enjoying the challenge of guessing people's emotions and other feelings without his gift.

**"Stefan? What could he possibly want with me?" Elena sighed?**

Emmett smirked. "A lot of things."

**"He wanted to return this," Caroline replied, holding up Elena's diary. "Apparently, you ran off before he could return it."**

**Elena saw Bella raising an eyebrow questioningly and quickly explained, not wanting her hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend to get the wrong idea.**

"She better not blow it," Esme whispered, rooting for the two girls quietly.

**"I must have dropped it when I was writing at the cemetery. I ran into Stefan there but left to get ready for our date." Elena clarified, watching Bella's face for any changes.**

**"That was... Nice of him." Bella muttered, her voice laced with jealously.**

**"Well, I'm gonna go. See you both tomorrow, and Bella, you will be texting me all the dirty details later." Caroline said, sending a smirk over her shoulder.**

**Bella rolled her eyes playfully and gave her the finger.**

Edward frowned distastefully at Bella's actions on screen.

**"You know when I introduced the two of you. I did not expect you guys to get along as well as you do." Elena said now that the two were alone.**

**"Us blondes need to stick together.' Bella winked, running a hand through her hair.**

**Elena giggled at the action. "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."**

All the Cullen's turned to stare at Rosalie. She was the only one with blonde hair in their family.

"What?" Rosalie sniffed at them disdainfully. "She's not wrong."

**_Timeskip - One month later_ **

**Bella smiled softly at the sleeping Elena in her arms. The past month had been unbelievable. She and Elena had gone on at least three dates every week and had officially started dating the week before.** **Elena's expression when Bella asked her to be her girlfriend was hilarious. Elena had been chasing Bella so much that she'd no doubt assumed she would be the one to ask. So Bella doing it was a welcome surprise.**

**_This has been fantastic. I should have given her another chance long ago..._ ** **Bella sighed inside regretfully.** _**All I need to do now is tell her about vampires without causing her to freak out...** _

"Vampires?" Carlisle asked, fascinated. _I had not considered the possibility that we would see any vampires that weren't us._

**Bella glanced down at her girlfriend and groaned. "Why does that vampire have to be interested in you. Are you some kind of blood magnet?"**

**Bella had stumbled across Stefan, compelling someone, and well. Her dad's journals and the ones the Gilberts had made what he was a dead giveaway. Even if she was only now starting to believe the supernatural actually existed.**

"Compelling?" Esme asked curiously. "Maybe that's his gift."

**The sound of a crow echoed from outside the window, startling Bella. Then the screen went black.**

"Wow... So Stefan's a vampire. I did not see that coming." Alice mumbled.

"Why wasn't he sparkling?" Carlisle wondered, already thinking of the possibilities of a different type of vampire.

"I'm just glad Bella and Elena got back together," Rosalie said, surprising everyone. "What?" She said, seeing their looks. "They were cute together."

"Nothing, we're just surprised, dear," Esme replied gently. "You aren't exactly Bella's biggest fan."

Rosalie glared and turned her head to look away from them all.

**XxXxXxX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review or PM me!


	6. Amnesia Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!

**XxXxXxX**   
**Twilight AU**   
**XxXxXxX**

**Amnesia Bella - 6 years in the** **future**

"Amnesia? This will be good." Rosalie smirked.

" _Hmm... Funny you should mention that._ " Tori hummed, appearing from nowhere.

"Oh, my God!" Alice hissed with a glare. "Do you have to... I don't know, show up that way? A warning would be nice."

_"_ _I think you will find this, Bella's life... Interesting._ _"_ Tori whispered to Rosalie, ignoring Alice entirely.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie growled, not liking where this was going.

_"_ _You'll see!_ _"_ Tori giggled, then vanished in a silver flash of light.

"I hate that... Thing." Rosalie muttered.

Esme frowned. "What could be enlightening about this, Bella?"

Of course, no one answered her as not a single one of them knew the answer to her question.

**_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_ ** ****

**The screen turned on to show Bella, short blonde hair, and all, lying down in a hospital bed, with the monitor beeping every few seconds.**

"Is Bella seriously going to have amnesia?" Alice frowned, not liking the idea of that happening to her best friend.

"I would like to know why Bella still has blonde hair," Jasper said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, stop being so suspicious. There are probably millions of different Bella's, and thousands most likely have that hair." Alice sighed, waving off Jaspers's concerns.

**Eyes flicking open, Bella took in her surroundings.** _**Where the hell am I?** _

**Reaching forward, she grasped the metal railing on her bed frame and pulled herself up into a sitting position.** _**Is this a hospital?** _ _**What am I doing here?** _

**"B-Bella! Y-your awake?" A shocked voice sounded through the room.**

**Snapping to the sound, Bella appraised the man she had missed when looking over the room. He had slick bronze hair, pale skin, and widened golden eyes.**

**His clothes, on the other hand, were an expensive-looking Armani suit along with a very sophisticated-looking watch.**

The Cullen's all stared at the Edward on screen.

"Damn, Edward!" Emmett Boomed. "You look good."

"Emmett's right, You should really start dressing like that." Esme nodded at the Edward on screen.

**"Who are you?" Bella demanded with narrowed eyes.** _**Why do I feel like my skin is crawling when he looks at me?** _

**"Y-you don't remember?" Edward stuttered, his eyes widening with shock. "B-Bella, I'm your b-boyfriend."**

All the Cullen's turned and watched as a triumphant grin spread across Edward's face.

"What?" Edward growled.

Alice's eye's widened innocently. "I'm just amazed you're actually with Bella in this one."

**Bella laid back down against her pillows in shock.** **_He has to be lying. I have way better taste than that. Besides, as far as I remember, I'm gay._ **

"Nevermind," Alice mumbled quietly, hiding a smile behind her hand.

**"Really? When did we start dating?" Bella finally asked, coming out of her thoughts.**

**Edward smiled charmingly. "Four years ago, I asked you out... It was also the day I met you."**

"Of course he did." Rosalie scoffed.

**_Yea right._ ** **Bella thought to herself sarcastically.** **"How did we meet?"**

**"Er, my sister introduced us. You were her roommate while in college."**

**Bella frowned, now starting to doubt herself. "Has it really been four years, and who is your sister?"**

**Edward smiled brokenly. "My sister's name is Rosalie, and she has been your best friend/roommate ever since you started college. You don't remember, though, do you? Carlisle said this might happen."**

"Your Bella's roommate?" Alice forced a smile on her face. _Why am I not Bella's roommate?_

**"Who?" Bella questioned.**

**"My adopted father and your doctor."**

**"...I see." Bella nodded.** **_Why do I still feel like somethings wrong here?_ **

"Hmm, it looks as if we still adopt you all, even when we are human." Carlisle mused.

**"Knock, knock." A new voice sounded entering the room. "So are there any-" The woman entering the room froze mid-sentence at the sight of Bella.**

**"Er, hi?" Bella said awkwardly. While at the same time admiring the gorgeous-looking woman who entered.** **_She looks like a goddess._ **

"That's... Interesting?" Esme winced. Avoiding Edward's angry gaze. _Sorry son, but it looks like your not going to be paired with Bella... Again._

**She had blonde hair, smooth fair white skin bordering on pale, golden amber eyes, jeans, and a red sweater.**

**"Bella, your awake!" The goddess gasped.**

**"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Grumbled Bella, unknown to her. A small smile had stretched across her lips the moment the woman came in.**

"Looks like you're with Bella, Rose," Alice smirked.

"Hmph." Rosalie snorted.

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Leave her alone, Rosalie." Edward sneered. "She knows everything now."**

**"Besides the memory problems?" Bella asked, ignoring Edward.** **_Hmm... Rosalie, so this is my best friend._ **

**Rosalie's face paled. "What do you mean by memory problems? And know's everything about what?"**

**"I apparently have amnesia, and it goes as far back as four years ago." Bella nodded in Edward's direction. "My dear... Boyfriend... Has been filling me in. Is it true we've been best friends since college?"**

**Bella saw Rosalie's pale face drain further, and her eyes lose the spark they had previously.**

Rosalie frowned at the screen. _What happened to me... Thank God Edward doesn't have his gift. I would rather no one know how curious I am about Bella and me being together._

**"I see," Rosalie muttered, a shattered look on her face. "Yes... It's true."**

**Peeking around Rosalie, Bella looked at Edward and saw the glee on his face.** **_I'm now a hundred percent sure that he is not my boyfriend..._ ** **_And why does Rosalie look so devastated?_ **

**As soon as Bella considered Rosalie and her only being friends, she felt her heart tighten.** **_Did I have a crush on her?_ ** **She glanced appreciatively at Rosalie's body.** **_She's definitely m_ ** **_y_ ** **_type, that's for sure._ **

"Think your our Bella's type as well?" Emmett smirked down at his wife. Rosalie just smacked Emmett's head in reply.

**"So, where do we live, Edward?" Bella questioned.** **_I wonder what he'll come up with._ **

**"With my parents." Edward smiled. "They love you. I've been telling them about you for a long time now."**

**"I've never met them?" Bella asked, struggling to hide her amusement.** **_This is ridiculous_ ** **_. We've been 'dating' for four years now._ **

**"No." Edward shook his head and sighed. "You never wanted to."**

Esme frowned, a little hurt. "Why would Bella not want to meet us?"

**Bella snorted inside.** **_So he's pushing the blame to me now... If I was honestly dating him before this amnesia. We_ ** **_aren't anymore._ **

Carlisle blinked, surprised. "That was quick."

Edward glared at Carlise feeling betrayed.

"Sorry, son, but you knew it would happen sooner or later."

**Bella nodded in fake understanding. "So if I've never met your parents, and you live with them. I assume then that we do** _**not** _ **live together."**

**Edward froze up. "I, we, um... No...?" He finished hesitantly.**

"Busted!" Emmett chuckled.

**"You live with me, Bella," Rosalie interjected quickly before Edward could gather his thoughts.**

**"I do?"** **Bella questioned with a raised brow.**

**"Yes." Rosalie nodded with a strange gleam in her eyes. "We've lived together ever since college. Fewer expenses that way."**

_Again where am I?_ Alice thought to herself, growing a little jealous.

**Bella smiled at Rosalie.** **"Then that's what I'll do. I'll stay with Rosalie, Edward."**

**Edward frowned, not looking very happy. "Are you sure, love?"**

**Bella shuddered inside.** _**Who calls anyone love anymore? Some may be able to pull it off but coming from Edward... No, just no.** _

"I can pull it off," Edward grumbled.

**"I'm sure Edward, besides, who knows. Maybe I'll start to remember... Us. Being in a familiar environment and all."** _**I think I just threw up in my mouth.** _

**Edward's face brightened. "I understand. Take all the time you need love. I-" Edward's phone started to ring, stopping him from continuing.** ****

**He** **glanced down at the screen and sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella, I need to go take this. Let me know if you need anything!"** **With those parting words, Edward left the hospital room.**

**Bella turned to Rosalie.** **"Does he do that a lot?"**

**"Like you wouldn't believe," Rosalie replied with an eye roll.**

**"Hmm... Oh, right, do you know where my phone is?" Bella asked, looking around the room for any sign of her phone.** **"...I do have one, right?"**

**Bella saw Rosalie narrow her eyes, then reach into her purse to pull out a smartphone.**

**"Here." Rosalie held the phone out to her.**

**"Thanks." Before Bella could grab the phone, it slipped right through Rosalie's fingers.**

**Bella hopped off the hospital bed quickly, checking the phone for damage.** **_Damn it, the screens completely broken._ **

**"I'm so sorry, Bella." Rosalie sighed, looking completely unapologetic.**

"Why did you do that, Rose?" Emmett whispered pointlessly.

Rosalie shrugged. "I'm human there; maybe I accidentally dropped it."

**_Did she do that on purpose?... Nah, she's been my best friend for years. It probably slipped._ ** **"It's fine, Rosalie." Bella smiled. "I can always buy another phone."**

**Rosalie smiled back, looking relieved yet guilty at the same time. "How about we go and get you discharged."**

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "That was definitely on purpose."

**"I would love to."**

**XxXxXxX**

**An hour later, and Bella was standing inside a beautiful two-bedroom apartment with a kitchen, bathroom, upstairs loft, and a living room. They had blue walls, a black couch with colorful pillows, granite countertops, and overall was pretty large—more than enough space for two people.**

**"Hey, Bella." Rosalie started stopping in front of a bedroom door. "I need to clean up some things in your bedroom. I don't want you to stay in a messy room, after all."**

**"Okay..." Bella raised her eyebrow.** _**That's odd. Maybe she likes to clean? Or is the room that bad?** _

**"Great," Rosalie smirked. "Wait on the couch. I'll be just a few minutes."**

**Nodding her head, Bella sat down on the couch and pulled up Netflix.** _**I might as check out all the movies I've forgotten.** _

**One hour later, a now drowsy Bella heard Rosalie exciting the bedroom.**

**"Sorry, it took so long. You had quite the mess in there."**

**"Hmm..." Bella blinked tiredly. Completely missing the almost overflowing purse, Rosalie put down.**

The Cullens, on the other hand, did not miss the purse.

"Did you clear out her room or something?" Alice asked Rosalie, trying to find back her laughter.

"That's low, Rosalie." Emmett shook his head, smiling. "I can't believe your stealing from your best friend."

**Rosalie chuckled, picking Bella up. "Let's get you to bed."**

_**She's blonde, gorgeous, and strong enough to carry me... If I didn't have a crush on her before my amnesia. I do now.** _

"It's confirmed." Esme grinned, shifting into a more comfortable position. Carlisle just wrapped an arm around his wife, amused at her antics.

**XxXxXxX**

_**One week later** _

**"It is official. I am going insane." Bella mumbled to herself.**

**For the past week, she and Rosalie had been spending all their time together. They watched movies, cooked dinner, played card games, talked, and just enjoyed being together. However, Rosalie had constantly been shy or hesitant throughout it all.**

_**At this point, I'm positive there is something between Rosalie and me. Now the only question is, why did Edward claim I was his girlfriend, and why did Rosalie go along with it?** _ **Bella thought, frustrated.** _**Thank God Edward had to go on a business trip. I don't know what I would do if he were here.** _

"Business trip, really? You better not be cheating on Bella, Edward." Alice glared at her brother.

**"Hey, Bella?" Rosalie called from their living room. "Can you come over here? I have something to show you."**

**"Be right there!" Bella replied quickly.** _**I wonder what she want's to show me.** _

**As she entered the living room, Bella immediately felt her throat go dry.** _**Rosalie may be a little shy when dealing with me. But she is definitely not shy when it comes to her body.** _

**On the couch, holding a camera, was an almost naked Rosalie. The only clothing on her body being a bra and underwear.**

Rosalie looked over her body on screen, not caring that the others in her family could see. _It's almost identical to mine. The only difference being the shade of a difference in skin color and a few freckles here and there._

**"W-what did you want to show me?" Bella stammered slightly** **.** **_Have I really_ ** _**lived with this goddess for four years?** _

**Rosalie smirked. "Just a few pictures and videos from our college days."**

**Bella groaned. "How bad is it?"**

**"Nothing too bad. We never really went to any parties or anything. Never had the time for it."**

**Bella nodded and felt as if she was straining her eyes, trying to keep them off of Rosalie's body.**

**"Check this one out."**

**Bella leaned over and looked at the camera.** **On-screen, Bella and Rosalie were both smiling at each other. Neither of them noticing the photo being taken.**

**"Alice took this one. It was the day we moved in." Rosalie smiled softly.**

"Finally!" Alice huffed. _I can't believe it took them this long to mention me._

**Glancing from the photo to Rosalie, Bella couldn't hold her in questions any longer. "Did something ever happen between us?"** _**I** _ _**would have to be an idiot to miss the way we're looking at each other in the photo.** _

"It is kind of obvious," Jasper smirked. He didn't need his gift for this one. He knew love when he saw it.

**Rosalie flinched slightly before trying to cover it up with a smile. "What do you mean, Bella?"**

**Bella narrowed her eyes down at the beautiful blonde goddess. "Four years ago, I remember that I was gay. Not bisexual, but gay. I liked women. What changed that made me date Edward?"**

**Rosalie opened her mouth, then closed it. An odd yet thoughtful look crossing her face.**

**"Rosalie?" Bella asked, concerned. Waving her hand in front of the woman's face.**

**"Yes, something did happen between us." Rosalie finally said, a determined look now in her eyes.**

**"What happened?"**

**Rosalie grimaced. "** **We had a fight, and I made a huge mistake."**

**Bella hugged a pillow to her chest. "What?"**

**"I-I decided it would be a good idea to record the sound of porn online and send it to you, claiming it was me... And yeah, I know. It was a stupid idea."**

"Wait. What?" Alice gaped.

"Wow, Rose." Emmett whistled.

Rosalie blinked, shocked. _I would never... At least I'm pretty sure I would never do that. What's going on?_

**"I-I... Did I believe you?" That was all Bella could think to ask.**

**"Oh, did you." Rosalie chuckled bitterly. "The next morning, you broke up with me and went on a date with Edward. You've been dating him ever since."**

_**That's just... Wow.** _ **"Why are we still living together then?"**

**"I don't know. I guess it was your way of getting revenge on me for 'cheating' on you." Rosalie whispered. "And let me tell you, it worked. Watching my brother date the woman I love hurts."**

Edward looked up, hopefully. "Does this mean Bella and I will stay together?"

**A wide grin spread across Bella's face. "You love me?"**

"Doubt it, Edward." Alice and Emmett replied simultaneously

**Rosalie blinked, shocked at the question. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have stayed and watched you date Edward otherwise."**

**"...What if I said I wanted to try?" Bella asked quietly.**

**"Bella? Are you..."**

**Bella blushed and nodded. "I know I don't have my memories. But I want to give us another shot. I've felt something for you the second you walked through the door to my hospital room. I want to see where this goes."**

**"What about Edward?" Rosalie asked, her eyes darkening.**

**"I'll break up with him." Bella sighed. "By what you've told me. It looks as if I was using him anyway. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to continue. Especially when I know I have feelings for you."**

**"In that case..."** **Rosalie smirked before leaning over to kiss Bella.**

Esme raised an eyebrow. "Not counting two of the past Bella's we've watched. Is this really the lives of Bella? Or the life and romance of Bella Swan?"

Rosalie smirked. "She does seem to get together with someone in every life."

"All women too," Carlisle added. "Do you think Tori's trying to tell us something?"

**"Mmm..." Bella moaned into the kiss. Which unfortunately ended far too quickly. "Why did you stop?"**

**Rosalie held out her phone. "Because you should call Edward and break it off first. I know later if you don't. You'll probably regret it."**

**Silently, Bella quickly opened the phone and clicked the Call icon for Edward. *Beep***

**"Hey, Edward?"**

**"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, concerned.**

**Bella sighed. "Edward, I want to break up."**

**Edward stayed silent for a minute, then replied. "Is this because of your amnesia? I can wait for you, Bella, and we can always make new memories together."**

**Bella smiled warmly at Rosalie, watching her from her seat on the couch. "No, I won't hide it from you. I have feelings for Rosalie... And I want to give them a try."**

**"So she really did it..." Edward mumbled.**

"More like Bella did!" Emmett grinned. Not jealous in the slightest at seeing a version of his wife kiss Bella.

**Bella's brow furrowed, confused. "What was that?"**

**"It's nothing, Bella." Edward sounded resigned. "I understand, and I hope you and Rosalie are happy together."**

**Bella smiled, feeling strangely sad. However, a glance at Rosalie's eager face washed it away. "Goodbye, Edward."**

**"Goodbye, Bella."**

"...That was surprising," Carlisle admitted.

Esme nodded. "As much as I hate to say this. I fully expected Edward to fight, complain, or barge into the apartment, yelling at Rosalie for starting 'his' Bella."

"Same." Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all agreed.

"Really?" Edward's eyebrow started twitching. "Who's family are you?"

"Bella's." The group replied.

**"So... What did he say?" Rosalie asked nervously.**

**"We're broken up now." Bella shrugged, missing the guilty look that flickered through Rosalie's eyes.**

**"G-great!"**

"Yeah, now you feel guilty." Edward hissed.

Rosalie smirked slyly. "But I still got the girl."

**Bella glanced around the apartment. "What now?"**

**"How about a date... Or we can hope straight to bed." Rosie smirked suggestively.**

**Bella shook her head with a smile. "I would love to go on a date with you."**

**XxXxXxX**

**_There months later_ **

**"Hey, babe, where should I put this?" Bella asked Rosalie, holding an old box of books.**

**Her now girlfriend** **Rosalie pointed over to a corner. "Just put it in the closet over there."**

**The past few months since Bella and Rosalie talked had been fantastic. They had gone on dates, stayed home, talked, cooked, and just spent time together.**

"Hey, Rose?" Emmett frowned. "Why don't we do that?"

"Why waste our time cooking when we can be doing more... Productive activities." Rosalie hinted suggestively. Keeping her thoughts to herself. _I would like to, Emmett, but unfortunately, all you want to do is play games or have sex... Not that the sex is bad, hmm..._

**A month ago, Bella had gotten up the courage to ask Rosalie to be her girlfriend. Thankfully she'd agreed. Unfortunately, during that time, Bella's memory was still gone. However, by this point, she no longer cared about regaining her memory.**

**Setting the box down in the closet, Bella was about to leave when her foot bumped into something - opening the door wider to let some more light in. Bella saw a stuffed red purse.**

"Isn't that the purse full of Bella's stolen things?" Alice questioned.

**Her curiosity getting the better of her, Bella bent down and opened it.** _**What the hell?** _

**Inside were at least a dozen pictures, all framed and stacked inside the bag. Now while that wouldn't be odd, what was, were the happy faces of Bella and Edward in the pictures.** _**I don't look unhappy there at all. Was I really using him?** _

**"Mmm..." Moaning in pain, Bella took a step back, grabbing her head.** **_What is happening to me? I... Oh, my God!_ **

**Flashes of memories flew through Bella's mind. Meeting Rosalie, becoming roommates, going to college, meeting Edward, dating Edward, and finally, getting confessed to by Rosalie the day her accident happened.**

**Gasping at the memories, Bella turned to stare at the cooking Rosalie listening to music.** **_I'm not sure if I should be pissed for being manipulated. Or tell her I love her._ **

"What manipulation?" Rosalie frowned.

**As it turned out, Bella had never dated Rosalie. She and Edward had been dating since college, while Rosalie had just been her best friend. One Bella knew now had been In love with her for years.**

"Wow, Rosalie," Alice snickered. "Way to take advantage of someone with amnesia."

"I did not." Rosalie snapped. "Bella's liked me since the hospital. I... Just removed all reminders of Edward from her room."

**_She's an amazing actress. I can't believe I fell for her story of us dating and breaking up._ ** **Bella thought, amused.**

"Wait, that didn't happen." Emmett laughed. "Sorry, Rose. I'm going to have to agree with Alice on this one."

**Closing the closet door, Bella walked to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Rosalie's waist.**

**Rosalie smiled lovingly and leaned back against her. "What is it, Bella?"**

**Bella opened her mouth, then closed it.** **_Does Rosalie really need to know I remember? What would it matter anyway? Sure, I'm a little mad that she manipulated me. But is it even manipulation? I fell in love with her anyway, and I had always liked her, even back in college. The only reason I had never said anything was because I didn't want to ruin our relationship._ **

**Smiling, Bella came to a decision. "It's nothing, Rosalie.** **Now, what's for dinner?"**

"That's it? No drama or anything?" Edward demanded. If that had happened to him, and going by the theme of the past Bella's they had seen. Bella most likely would have broken up with him.

**Rosalie rolled her eyes fondly. "I told you, you'll find out once it's done."**

**Then the screen went black.**

"Well, that was sweet," Alice sniffed as she pretended to wipe away some tears.

"Oh, shut up, Alice." Rosalie rolled her eyes. _At this point, I'm kind of wishing Bella was here._

Bold black letters appeared on the tv screen. 

**Wish granted.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review or PM me!


	7. Pet Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> (A/N) So... It's been a little over a year since the last update. I would say that isn't good, but honestly, my writing is pretty different and much better now than last year, so maybe it's better I took a break from this fic.
> 
> Anyway, as of 2/18/21, all previous chapters have been edited and slightly improved. I think I fixed all the mistakes, but I may have missed a few... But hey, read and see for yourself, and tell me what you all think if you so desire.
> 
> Enjoy!

**XxXxXxX**   
**Twilight AU**   
**XxXxXxX**

"Wish granted? What wish!" Alice exclaimed, gaping at the tv, before turning at her family, who all looked as confused as she did.

Carlisle frowned, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I don't know. Maybe one of us made a wish subconsciously?"

Watching them, Rosalie kept her face blank, not bothering to enter the discussion or admit she was the one who made the wish. Accidental as it was. _Damn it, thank God Edward can't read minds right now._

Before anyone could say anything more, the tv started to change. Growing and stretching almost like it had the first day they were here. Except that this time, once it grew large enough, the stretching didn't stop. It continued until their tv actually split apart, a smaller mini tv now standing next to the almost theater-sized tv screen.

"T-That was new." Alice coughed before sitting back down on her seat on the sofa.

Without any warning, a small silver flash lit up the room, blinding the vampires for a second before their eyes adjusted—a glance in front of them showing that the words on the larger screen were now gone. Instead, the smaller tv had some numbers. Ones that looked like a timer, ticking down each second.

"...That's a long timer." Emmett broke the silence as they all watched their new mini tv. The number of zeros showing that it wasn't something that would end in the next few days. But more like weeks and possibly even months.

"I guess we'll see what it's for when it ends." Rosalie shrugged, keeping the fact it was a timer until Bella's arrival to herself. After all, they didn't need to know. They would only get excited and impatient, especially Alice. It was better this way.

**Pet Bella - 5 years in the future**

"Oh, look at that. It's starting." Rosalie pointed to the screen, getting a few odd looks.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Alice narrowed her eyes, feeling as if something was off. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

Rosalie, of course, chose to ignore the little pixie. Knowing that the more she spoke, the more likely she was to be discovered. But that was one of the disadvantages that came when living together for fifty or so years.

**"PET!" Victoria's voice roared from upstairs, causing Bella's head to shoot up, a fearful look in her eyes, the camera pulling back to show she was wearing a mini maid costume. Headpiece and all. "GET UP HERE!"**

Hearing the voice, Edward paled, looking sick, having a slight idea of who was upstairs now with Bella.

"She's a maid?" Alice clapped excitedly, having never pictured Bella in such an outfit, but finding that her best friend filled it out quite well.

**Sprinting up the stairs, Bella entered the master bedroom, following the sound of Victoria's voice.** **"Yes, Victo- I mean Mistress?"**

**"Why is my breakfast not prepared?" Victoria eyed her maid coldly, sitting up in her bed. The straps of her bra all that could be seen, everything else covered by the comforter on her.**

"What? No, no, no." Edward muttered, gripping his hair. "It's not supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be safe!"

The rest of the Cullen's jaws dropped as their eyes stayed locked on the screen, each one of them recognizing the orange-haired vampire. As well as the fact she helped James hunt Bella only a few short months ago.

**"I-I uh..." Bella started to stutter, freezing up as her mind went blank, not having thought about preparing food at all. After all, Victoria was a vampire. She didn't need to eat human food.**

**"Did you think to at least acquire some blood to quench my thirst? You don't expect me to do that myself as well, do you?" Victoria frowned, a disappointed look in her eyes. "Bella, after five years, I had assumed you'd know better."**

**"I'm sorry, Mistress." Bella hung her head, ashamed of herself.**

**"As you should be." Victoria snapped, slipping off the bed, revealing her almost naked yet slightly muscled body, her black undergarments the only thing protecting her modesty. "Cooking, cleaning, shopping, driving, gardening, and even doing the most simple job of serving me. You've failed all of them these years."**

**Flinching as if struck, Bella's eyes started to shine, her mouth, which had opened no doubt to defend herself, clicking shut.**

**"What, nothing to say defend yourself?"**

"Bitch." Alice glared at Victoria on-screen, wishing she was there to rip the vampire apart.

"...It could be worse," Esme said after a slight pause, getting a nod of agreement from Carlisle.

"How could this nightmare get any worse?" Edward demanded in disbelief. The knowledge that this Bella had still fallen into Victoria's hands after he left to protect her both shocking and a bit of a wake-up call for him. Causing him to think for the first time of the possibility that maybe, just maybe, the Victoria in their world might go after Bella like the one on-screen appears to have done.

**"... I see." Victoria smiled, her movement becoming a little sensual as she walked closer to Bella before coming to a stop in front of the woman. "I suppose the only thing left is for you to become my bedwarmer. Surely you won't be able to fail that as well."**

A strange half cough, half screech sounded from Edward as he spat out a mouthful of blood, having just taken a sip as Victoria spoke and immediately regretting it.

The other Cullens, while not having as much of an exaggerated reaction, were all still shocked. Dumbfounded looks on their faces, nobody thinking the conversation would change in the direction it did.

**"B-But Mistress, I-I can do better!" Bella stuttered, a suspicious blush covering her cheeks as she glanced at the bed.**

**"Of course you will." Victoria purred, tracing a finger down Bella's cheek. "And what better way to start learning than now?"**

**Before Bella could say anything, she found herself pressed against the wall, cold yet oddly soft lips pressing against her own in a rough kiss, Victoria wasting no time on getting Bella familiar with her new position.**

Eyes narrowing, Rosalie watched the interactions between Bella and Victoria closely, feeling strange about the whole thing, especially Bella's lack of resistance. Though given that she'd apparently been there for five years, it would make sense that she had none.

**"Mmm... You smell divine." Victoria hissed softly as she pulled away. With that said, she grabbed the top of Bella's maid dress, right at the collarbone, and...**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Six hours later** _

"Are you kidding me?" Alice threw her head back against the sofa in annoyance. "What, me and Bella can be shown naked, but not Victoria?"

"Would you have wanted to watch them have sex for six hours?" Rosalie smirked, an amused glint in her eyes. "I suppose given your gift. It's not too much of a surprise that you've become a voyeur... Does Jasper share your hobby?"

Rosalie's words caused Jasper to hide a smile before changing his face to look uncertain as he turned to look at his wife. "Is that true, Alice? I had no idea."

"NO!" Alice denied quickly, a little too quick if the surprised yet odd look Jasper gave her was any indication. However, as she was focused not on him but Rosalie, Alice didn't notice.

Frowning, Edward tried to tune them out, not wanting to hear more on the subject. His ability to read minds allowing him to know and discover things he honestly wished he could forget. Fetishes and kinks being the worst, though no one could compare to Carlisle and Esme. What they liked doing was just... Unnatural.

**"Hmm... Much better." Victoria whispered, trailing a finger down Bella's uncovered back, a sultry smile on her face. "I believe we've managed to find you a permanent position, Pet."**

"Oh, for the love of... Ugh!" Alice pouted. While Victoria was naked on screen, there wasn't much to see, a mosaic covering her body blurring it. Something that hadn't happened for the Alice on screen a few worlds before.

**Blushing and more than a little exhausted, Bella looked away from Victoria, burying her head in the pillow. Too embarrassed to look the vampire in the eye after what had occurred over the past few hours.**

**Chuckling, Victoria kissed Bella's cheek before covering them both with a comforter. "I'll take your silence as agreement then."**

**XxXxXxX**

**_A few days later_ **

**"Do you truly think of yourself as my lover, hmm..." Victoria stared coldly at Bella. "Or were my intentions not clear enough?"**

**Trembling, Bella kept her eyes on the floor, unable to find it in herself to look at the furious woman. "No, I-I'm sorry, Mistress. Please forgive me!"**

**"Why should I?" Victoria snapped, grabbing Bella by the hair, pulling back as she forced the woman to look up at her. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? That I would overlook it?"**

**"N-No." Bella shook her head, knowing that saying anything else would only make the other woman angrier.**

**A slow smile spread across Victoria's face, one that didn't look nearly as pleasant as it did a few days ago. "Good. At least your learning, slow as you are at that sort of thing."**

**Flushing with shame, Bella stayed still, knowing better than to talk back or try to defend herself, especially when Victoria was in this kind of mood.**

"What did Bella do?" Esme frowned, clenching her nails into her palm. Not liking the way the orange-haired vampire was treating her daughter but unable to do anything about it.

"Maybe she got caught cheating." Rosalie threw out casually, getting a few glares from the others. "What? You never know, this isn't our Bella remember?"

**As if a switch flipped, Victoria pulled Bella up until they were both at eye level, her voice changing into a harsh whisper.** **"The next time you try and meet the Cullen boy and that seer, I'll take out the whip. Understand, Pet?"**

"She came to see us?" Alice blinked, not having expected that.

**A flash of confusion passed over Bella's face before it cleared, understanding showing in her eyes. "A-Are you jealous, Mistress?"**

**"Of course not." Victoria sneered, releasing Bella's hair as she took a step back. "What do I have to be jealous over? You're my Pet now. No matter your past dating history."**

**Feeling a little more confident, Bella smiled, taking a step forward and giving Victoria a small kiss directly on the edge of her lips. "You have nothing to worry about. I only like you."**

**Victoria was silent for a few seconds, then grabbing Bella by the waist, she sped down the hallway and up the stairs to the bedroom.**

**XxXxXxX**

**_The next day_ **

"What just happened?" Rosalie questioned blankly, staring at the screen. The actions of Bella and Victoria making little sense to her.

"I have no idea, Rose," Emmett replied, bewildered.

**"It appears that I've underestimated you, Pet," Victoria said, watching as Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs, no longer wearing the maid outfit but a tight leather mini dress that Victoria had purchased a few days ago just for this occasion. "Your certainty more daring after a getting laid."**

**"D-Don't call it that." Bella's face burned red, hopping from one foot to the next, nervously. "Do you like it?"**

**Smirking, Victoria appeared next to Bella in the blink of an eye. "It's perfect."**

*Crunch*

The sound of Edward breaking the thermostat bottle in his grip echoed throughout the room as he scowled at Victoria on screen. Managing a feat, not even Carlisle had been able to do when attempting to open the lid.

"It... It does look good on her." Alice whispered, a little hesitant, getting a furious look from Edward.

"She looks like a whore!" Edward snarled, a conflicted look on his face. No doubt having never imagined Bella in such get-up being as old-fashioned as he was, nor thinking he'd ever see his love in such a manner.

"EDWARD!" Esme yelled sharply, standing up, an angry look on her face. "How dare you say that about Bella. She is not a whore. This one or our own Bella!"

Taking a step back as if struck, Edward opened his mouth, then stopped, almost deflating before bowing his head. "I-I apologize. I don't know what came over me."

Sighing, Esme sat down, gripping Carlisle's hand before looking Edward in the eyes. "Edward, I think it's time you let go. Bella is obviously gay if these versions of her are any sign. Not only that, there's no telling when we'll be able to leave here. It could be months, or it could centuries... And while I would love nothing more than to see both Bella and you together. I don't think it's a possibility anymore."

"Esme's right, Edward." Carlisle rubbed his temple. "Maybe it was a mistake on my part for letting it go this long. But this obsession you have with Bella isn't healthy."

Now maybe it was because of having seen these worlds, with different versions of Bella and potential paths of hers. Or perhaps it was a sign of maturity, late as it was. But with a painful look on his face, Edward gave a curt nod, then disappeared in a blur to his room upstairs.

"I hope he'll be okay." Esme closed her eyes.

"Quiet down already." Rosalie motioned at Esme and Carlisle. Both her and Emmett on the edge of the sofa, neither of them bothering to pay any attention to the Edward drama. Choosing instead to keep watching Bella and Victoria's reveal on screen. After all, without a pause button, it was one or the other, and while Rosalie didn't care too much for Bella, she'd take watching different versions of the human over Edwards brooding any day.

Carlisle glanced at them, then at the tv, surprised to see Charlie in the doorway on screen. "What happened?"

"Charlie just walked in the house and found Bella kneeling and Victoria holding a whip," Alice explained in a whisper. "Now shush, Carlisle."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other amused, then focused back on what was happening on screen.

**"Uh, what are you girls doing?" Charlie stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking between Bella and Victoria, the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. "I-I can come back later if you need."**

**"Oh my God." Bella covered her face with her hands, getting a chuckle from Victoria.**

**"Nothing much, Charlie." A devious grin spread across Victoria's face. "I was just doing a bit of roleplay with Pet here."**

**"VICTORIA!" Bella gasped, shooting up from her spot on the floor, her previously red face almost becoming a cherry color. "Not in front of my dad!"**

"I feel like this whole thing did a 180 since the beginning," Alice frowned, not sure how to feel about Bella being with an enemy. Willingly as well, by the looks of it.

**"Bella, don't act so embarrassed. It's not as if it's the first time this's happened. Remember our second anniversary?" Victoria smirked, wrapping her arms around Bella. "At least this time, we're not both naked."**

**Simultaneously, both Bella and Charlie's cheeks which had just returned to their natural pale tone turned red.**

**"I-I guess your right."**

**"Of course I am, my lovely wife."**

**Taking that as his cue to leave, Charlie closed the door, heading back home. He would have to come back and speak to them later. Preferably once they were fully dressed.**

**Then the screen went black.**

"THEY'RE MARRIED?" Alice shrieked, her eyes wide with shock. Unable to fully process or react to what they all heard until it had finished. "Wha... But... They... What?"

"Hmm... Never tried being a Mistress before." Rosalie tapped her chin, glancing at her husband.

"Your wish is my command Milady." Emmett grinned goofily, his mind racing with the different scenarios they could try.

"H-How are you not surprised?" Alice pointed at the screen, her arm waving at it a little wildly. "Bella's married to an evil vampire that helped hunt her down!"

Raising an eyebrow, Rosalie looked at Jasper, then Alice. "...It was kind of obvious, Alice. Emmett and I are no strangers to roleplaying."

Of course, what Rosalie wasn't saying that while she did think something odd was going on from the start. She only realized the two were roleplaying once Charlie had arrived, and she saw Bella and Victoria's reactions.

However, Alice didn't need to know that.

"Unbelievable." Alice scowled, feeling a little embarrassed to have not noticed something that seemed so obvious now. The affection she'd seen coming from both Bella and Victoria's eyes now making a lot more sense.

**XxXxXxX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) While shorter than I'd like, I figured posting this was better than not posting anything at all. Anyway, how was it?
> 
> I also would have had Bella or an alternate Bella show up (maybe with a wife as well), but it's been a long time since the last chapter. So, for now, I think that will wait, hence the timer. But it will happen eventually.
> 
> For Future Chapters!
> 
> If any of you want a particular scenario, pairing, or have an idea in general, well, I'm open to them! It doesn't mean they will always happen, but you never know.
> 
> By the way, would anyone be interested in more Dead by Daylight Bella? I was thinking maybe a killer Bella like Spirit, hmm... quite the options.
> 
> Review or PM me!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Don't expect a pairing for each Bella. Some will, while some won't... The next one will, though.
> 
> Review or PM me!


End file.
